The Silver Son
by AthenaRosen
Summary: After a hard mission Sakura and Kakashi take comfort with one another which results in Sakura becoming pregnant. With Kakashi not wanting to discuss anything about that night Sakura flees to Suna with him unaware. 4 years later the Chunin exams are in Suna and a reunion is inevitable, but will he realise the truth and is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hi and welcome to my new story, The Silver Son. This will be a longer story than my previous short story so check that out if you like it is on my page! I will be trying to upload chapters weekly but it depends on how busy I am, ahh the life of a graduate. Also one thing to note is that this is written using British English spellings unless my pesky Microsoft word has changed spellings without me knowing (although there will be some other errors no doubt!). Anyway hope you enjoy and please leave a review and let me know what you think!

Athena xx

...

It had supposed to have been just a routine scouting mission. They were not even meant to have stopped in this town, but the call of a soft bed and a hot shower was too much of a pull for them to ignore.

Sakura threw her rucksack onto the bedside table and flopped down on the single bed closest to the window.

'Claimed' came Sakura's muffled voice from the pillow. She could feel her muscles relaxing into the mattress and a groan of relief escaped her. She could hear Kakashi's footsteps as he moved around the room, checking the windows and sweeping for bugs before she heard the mattress next to her sag under his weight.

'Sakura, go clean up first while I send a message to Tsunade to let her know we have stopped for the night' Kakashi's voice broke through her relaxation and with a muffled curse she dragged her aching body and backpack towards the adjoining bathroom.

'Not very ladylike language Sakura,' Kakashi said as he fished around in his bag for his beloved book. With another unladylike utterance she closed herself into the bathroom, not even bothering to look at herself in the mirror as she peeled off her dirty and torn clothes and headed straight for the shower cubicle.

The hot water on her muscles was exactly what Sakura needed. She watched as the water that ran down the drain turned from a muddy brown to the usual clear then turned to the task of de-tangling her long pink hair. It was times like these that she wished she hadn't grown her hair out long again, in her line of work long hair could definitely be a hindrance. She just couldn't bring herself to cut the long locks again though, it was silly but her long hair reminded her of a happy time of her life.

Once she was happy all the sweat, blood and dirt was thoroughly washed away she stepped out onto the tiled floor, the previously trapped steam escaping into the bathroom making it foggy and warm.

She looked at herself in the floor length mirror that was hung on the wall next to the sink, her brilliant green eyes taking in her reflection. At 19 Sakura had filled out a lot compared to her scrawny 12 year old self. She looked from her flat stomach to her rounded hips but instead of seeing these she only saw the scars that littered her pale skin. The majority had faded into faint pink or white lines but the one on her left side was angry and red. She grimaced as she traced the outline, remembering the pain as the Sound ninja's kunai had sliced into her during another failed retrieval.

A knock at the bathroom door brought her out of the memory and she hurriedly changed into a clean pair of black, spandex shorts with a beige skirt covering it and her trademark red top. She unlocked the door and stepped out, towelling off her damp hair.

'About time, is there any hot water left for me?' Kakashi asked with an exaggerated roll of his eye, he placed his icha icha book on his bedside table and made his way towards the bathroom.

'I thought you would like a cold shower after reading that filth' Sakura replied, sticking her tongue out playfully at her old teacher

'Filth? It's art' he muttered, closing the bathroom door shut behind him.

'I'll go grab us some food, what do you fancy' she yelled at the door hoping to get an answer before the shower started.

'If you're buying, everything' came his reply, muffled by the door.

With a laugh she grabbed her kunai holster and left the room just as the sound of running water mingled with off key whistling began.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second chapter of this fan fiction. Thank you for those who have already added this to their watch and hope I don't disappoint! I do apologise for any grammatical errors that you may encounter and hope they don't ruin your reading experience too much!

Athena xx

...

Sakura ran faster than her shaky legs could manage, but she still pushed on. Her breath came out in ragged breaths as she tried to swallow her sobs, but the tears still ran blurring her vision. She clutched her abdominal, trying to stop the blood from gushing out. A sound resembling a cry of relief escaped her lips as she stumbled back into the town. She ducked into the first alleyway she found and slumped to the ground. Her hands took on the glow of green as she sent healing chakra into her hands assessing the damage.

It was catastrophic, his sword had nearly ripped her apart. She got to work repairing the damage and once again thanked her stars she was Tsunade's apprentice. The purple diamond mark new her collar bone disappeared as she used almost all her chakra to heal herself. After a few tense moments she started to feel her skin knit together and after a few more moments she was almost completely healed.

Stupid, stupid girl! You naive idiot! What did you think would happen?

That thought swirled round her head as she tried, unsuccessfully, to calm herself down.

You are strong, you do not fall apart like this anymore!

But no matter how many times she repeated it she could not stop her body from shaking uncontrollably.

Her head whipped around at a sudden movement from the entrance of the alleyway. She pushed herself against the wall, trying to melt into the shadows knowing she might not survive another fight this soon after the last.

'Sakura?'

Kakashi's voice penetrated the fog surrounding her mind and with a sob Sakura threw her arms around his familiar form when he was close. She felt his arms come around her and couldn't help the hiss of pain.

'What the hell happened?' He asked, his easy going manner lost as he took in her blooded and tattered clothes. She felt his hand asses her for damage and a dark look crossed his face when he saw the newly healed mark.

'Sasuke' she whispered, burying her head in the crook of his neck. His familiar musky scent calming her better than anything could.

She felt his arms tighten around her at the name of their former teammate and she had to stifle the groan of pain that threatened to escape.

'What happened?' He repeated. She couldn't look him in the eye as she told him the story, she knew what she would see even with half his face covered, she could now almost read him like a book. 'Idiot' was what his look would say and she didn't want him to add to her inner turmoil.

'I sensed his chakra signature while I was walking through the town and stupidly followed him'

'You should have held back and sent a message to me' he admonished

'I wasn't thinking right, after all the disappointments I couldn't help myself. I followed him to a clearing outside of town and he just turned and attacked'

'Are you ok?'

'He would have killed me Kakashi, I couldn't believe it'

She shivered as she recalled the fight, trying to push it far from her mind.

'I think you need a drink'

'I think I need several' she replied and she heard his laugh vibrate across her skin.

'You and me both, when you didn't come back you have no idea how worried I was'

She felt him disentangled himself but surprised her by tucking her into his side. He led her through the streets back to the hotel room keeping her out of view of passers by. They didn't speak all the way back and she was grateful for that silence. She knew that one word and she would break down, she wanted to be behind closed doors for that.

10 minutes later and she was safely back in the hotel room. He didn't say anything about the blank look in her eyes, he didn't saying anything as he had to lead her into the bathroom as her shaky legs could carry her no more and he didn't say anything when he heard her sobs intermingle with the sound of the running water. For that she would be eternally grateful.

The heat of the shower did nothing to ease her shaking, she curled into a ball and hugged her knees close to her body. She couldn't forget the look in his eyes as he ran towards her, sword raised. He would have killed her had she not defended herself. He was no longer the boy they knew, he was no longer their teammate and so she mourned him, the boy he had been. From now on he was no one but an enemy, one who she would not hesitate to kill the next time they met.

For the second time that evening Sakura looked at her scars in the floor length mirror. The new addition was even worse than the last, it ran from one side of her stomach to the other. She hardened herself to the sight of it, it would be a reminder of the bond he had severed today.


	3. Chapter 3

So the chapters are coming along a lot faster than I thought, I feel like I just need to get the story down out of my head before it disappears! Just want to thank you for taking the time to read this, hope it doesn't disappoint!

Athena xx

...

After finishing in the bathroom it dawned in Sakura that she had no more clothes, both of the sets she had brought with her had been reduced to shredded messes.

I really need to be more careful in fights, it's costing me a fortune in clothes!

Her poor attempt at humour did nothing to cheer her up and with a sigh she wrapped the fluffy towel as tight around her body as she could and stepped out into the room. The cool air that greeted her made the hair on her arms stand up and shiver but there was no sign of Kakashi. On the bed she spotted a pile of clothing and a note in his familiar script:

This was all I could find, will meet you in the bar - Kakashi

She smiled at his kind gesture and praised his forethought. The pile including a black bra and pants set which, with a burning face, she quickly threw on along with the last two items, a pair of dark blue jeans and a green cashmere jumper. After brushing her pink hair she twisted it up into a messy bun and secured it with the few bobby pins she had found at the bottom of her bag. After a quick check in the mirror and after deciding to leave her hitai-ate in the room, she made her way down to the bar she had spotted in the building when they had first checked in.

Sakura made her way to the bar easily enough through the throng of people. As the bar lead onto the street there were many patrons who weren't staying at the hotel. Once she had ordered herself a drink she turned to scan the tables looking for her silver haired teammate. A few minutes into her search she spotted him in the corner, a half drained whiskey glass clasped in his right hand.

She managed to squeeze her way through to his table and plonked herself on the chair opposite his. He looked up at her, the part of his face that she could see watched her warily.

He never was one that could handle emotional situations she thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes at his behaviour.

'I'm fine, was just a little shocked that was all' she said smiling at him.

'How can you go from that to now being fine?' He asked gesturing with his hand towards the room to show what he meant by 'that'.

Sakura looked down at the glass in her hand, trying to think of the best way to explain her feelings.

'I still thought of him as our teammate, I never thought he would hurt us with the intent to kill.' She took a deep breath to steady her emotions before continuing.

'But he did, it shook me up and I admit I lost it a bit. It's one thing to listen to Naruto rant about how he will bring Sasuke back and it will all be like it used to but that's just bull. It was just a hard to watch that dream we had been chasing for so long to smash like glass into a million pieces. Now he is merely a missing nin, one who I will not hesitate to bring down. Team 7 has no place for him anymore.' she took a gulp of her drink, relishing the burn as it slid down her throat and warmed her insides.

'Can you really be done with him just like that? It isn't that easy to just stop loving someone' he was watching her more seriously than Sakura had every seen him be before.

She mentally snorted, remembering how pathetic she had been loving him as a child. That love had still been there but in a brotherly way rather than romantic, now it was gone. That had been the last straw for her, she would risk no one else in trying to bring him back, he had made his bed so now he could lay it in.

'You didn't see his face, his eyes Kakashi. There was no love of any kind, he hated me'

'He hates Konoha not you'

'I am a ninja, therefore I am Konoha' Sakura replied tracing the lip of her glass with her finger as her eyes focused on Kakashi.

'When did you mature so fast?' Kakashi asked, his usual humour back behind his eyes.

'If there is something that son of a bitch did for me it was make me grow up' she replied with wry smile.

Kakashi laughed and raised his glass towards the middle of the table for a toast. After the glasses clinked Sakura downed the rest of her drink while Kakashi ordered two more.

3 hours and many more drinks later, they finally stumbled their way back to the room. They both clung onto one another for support as they eased the door closed enclosing them in darkness. They had drunk a lot than originally intended but they were having such a good time laughing and joking neither had wanted to call it a night.

Sakura suddenly lost her footing as she tried to move away from the door pulling an unsuspecting Kakashi with her and they found themselves sprawled on his bed, his weight crushing her from above.

'You're a ninja, shouldn't you have more balance than this?' He asked chuckling, his breath tickling her ear with their closeness.

She laughed, her drunken state making her more daring.

'The same could be said for you! Plus I'm a kunoichi, we are trained in other departments,' she joked, wiggling her hips to emphasise her point. She was shocked when instead of the expected laugh from Kakashi she was greeted with a sharp intake of breath.

Curious by the response she wiggled her hips again. He surprised her again by pushing his hips down into hers eliciting a moan from Sakura.

Oh my god, what are we doing? It's Kakashi! This shouldn't feel like this.

Her internal monologue was cut off when his lips descended on hers, his tongue sliding along her lips, begging for entrance.

We should be sober for this, not drunk and emotional. I don't want to ruin our friendship.

With that thought she quickly started to send healing chakra to speed up her metabolism, hoping to burn off some of the alcohol but once again her thoughts were forgotten as he trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Sakura's positives were starting to overweight the negatives reasons in her head as Kakashi continued his assault on her senses. Soon she began to melt under his expert touch and her final thought before she allowed him to pull her in completely was:

I want this, I want Kakashi. This isn't a drunken mistake, this is real.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter, thank you for the two reviews left I really appreciate hearing your thoughts on the story. I know it is pretty rough but I am hoping to get better. Your reviews help me know in what ways I need to so thank you! I tried to make this one longer than the others, but sometimes it is hard as I feel certain parts are best left for another chapter. Enjoy!

Athena xx

...

The next morning Sakura woke with a smile on her face. She could not help the blush she felt stain her cheeks as she remembered last night, every touch was ingrained into her memory and she did not want to open her eyes just yet. Instead she stretched carefully to not disturb Kakashi and thought about all the revelations she discovered yesterday, not all bad. Although she had been drunk coming up to the room she had quickly burnt of the alcohol with her medical ninjutsu when she realised where they where going during Kakashi's heated kisses. She mentally thanked Tsunade for teaching her the trick on how to speed up her metabolism. It was during that time that Sakura realised that her feelings towards her ex-teacher had become more than just friends. Somewhere along the way she had started to fall in love with him, not the stupid love she had once thought she had for Sasuke but a woman's love. She realised that she looked forward to their daily sparring sessions because it meant seeing him and that her heart sped faster when she saw him not because of adrenaline for the fight but rather because of her feelings towards him.

Her mind started wondering how it was going to be this morning and how she should act. Should she snuggle into him or would it freak him out? Should she act aloof and indifferent about the whole thing or would that make him think she didn't care? Maybe she should just wait to see how he acted first, she had made a fool of herself many times before because of emotions and she was determined not to do so again.

With that thought firmly lodged into her mind she slowly opened her eyes and turned towards where Kakashi was only to find the space empty. She touched the spot to find it cold, and she couldn't hear a sound from the bathroom. Her smile disappeared from her face as she realised she was alone in the room.

She looked for a note holding onto the hope he had just nipped out and would be back soon. Her searching eyes came to land on a piece of paper on the desk next to the window and she scrambled to read it, clasping the bed sheets to cover her naked form.

**Gone back to Konoha, Tsunade needed report.**

Sakura looked over the note again, hoping she had missed something. She turned it over hoping for some mention of his thoughts on what had happened, anything.

He didn't even sign it, all you got was a full fucking stop.

She tried to keep the negative thoughts from entering her head as she dressed mechanically and collected her stuff. Sakura turned to the bed to strip the sheets and saw the blood stain, the proof of the night they spent together, of her giving up her final shred of innocence.

What did you expect? A cuddle with him declaring his undying love? You were both drunk!

She kept the tears from falling as she angrily stripped the bed, taking out the anger she felt on the poor cotton in her hands. After she had finished she found a bag to stuff the sheets into, not wanting a maid to see the tell tale mark, to know her shame. It was stupid but at the moment she did not care.

Stuffing her belongings into her rucksack she headed towards the door and without a backward glance she left the room. She walked towards the front desk to pay for the room only to find it had already been taken care off.

'That silver haired dude came down and paid for it on his way out. Woke me up at the crack of dawn he did, in a right hurry,' the man behind the counter informed her not taking his eyes of the magazine in front of him. At her lack of response he looked up and not being able to say anything without bursting into tears she gave him the best smile she could muster and left.

With a heavy heart Sakura shouldered her pack and left the town, making her way back to Konaha. The beginning of her trip was uneventful but when she sensed someone following her she nearly smiled at the chance to channel her anger.

It didn't take long for her pursuers to catch up, she stopped and spun around, cracking her knuckles in preparation. The four missing nin that surrounded her didn't have a chance. Her anger made her hit harder and move faster. Within 10 minutes the forest area surrounding her was rubble and she was down to her last opponent. With a sadistic grin she pounded her fist into the ground and watched as the man jumped into her waiting trap. He didn't have the power or time to dodge the oncoming barrage of kunai with him still airborne and with a gargled cry he fell besides his companions.

Sakura took a deep breath as she reigned in her anger, she fetched her pack from the bush she hid it in and continued on her way home. A part of her still hoping for some more action to channel her fury into.

6 hours later she was finally back at home. She had gone to the Hokage tower to report only to find Kakashi had done it already and so after giving her report of the mission she left to drop her things off at home before trying to track down the copy nin. That plan had not gone as expect, she had gone to Kakashi's apartment hoping to tall to him but found it empty, as was the training grounds.

'Hello there Sakura! If you require a sparring partner may I offer my assistance?'

She turned to find a Rock Lee jogging on the spot in front of her. His trademark green spandex jumpsuit in place as well as his goofy grin. She smiled at his approach and for a second wished she had fallen in love with him, life would have been so much simpler. But with a sigh came to conclusion that he would drive her insane with all his talk about he power of youth. Realising he was still waiting for a reply she grinned at him.

'Actually I would' She replied donning her gloves and getting into her fighting stance as he walked to the opposite end of the field and readied himself.

An hour later and she was flat on her back panting after the sparring session, it was just what she needed. She turned to see Lee wince as he walked towards her, she had not gone easy and neither had he. It was just what she had needed and she was glad he just left her to her thoughts.

'I will heal you up before you go if you want?' Sakura offered seeing a black eye developing under a bushy eyebrow.

'No thank you Sakura, these bruises are trophies from our spar! They show I have trained and therefore learnt something!' He smiled at her and gave her his hand to pull her up.

'Don't they hurt though'

'Some things in life are painful but they still teach us something'

Sakura thought about his words for a moment, shocked that something so mature had been said Lee.

'Anyway I must go! Goodbye Sakura!'

And just as fast as he appeared a green streak blurred into the distance. With a chuckle she started her wall home mulling over Lee's words. He was definitely right about the pain, her heart felt like it was breaking in two. But learning something? Well she now knew not to trust people so easily, even ones she thought she knew. She soon made it back back to her apartment and after stripping off the clothes Kakashi had bought for her she buried them at the bottom of her wardrobe hoping to never see them again.

Too many memories connected to them

After a quick shower she climbed into bed and instantly felt the relief on her aching muscles, some aches not familiar to her at all. After a few hours tossing and turning she managed to fall into a deep sleep filled with dreams of a silver haired man who was always just out of reach.

Sakura didn't see him, he was around or so people kept telling her. It was always the same, she had just missed him or he was here a moment ago. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was avoiding her, and so far he was doing a marvellous job of it. After the last mission, she was reassigned to the hospital giving Tsunade a much needed break and so the chance of them being assigned a mission together was slim. The long and unsociable hours she worked as well made it even harder for her to track him down and she eventually stopped searching for him or been drawn towards every bit of silver she saw in crowds.

It had just been a one night stand for him and now he can't stand to look at me. If that's the way he wants to act then fine, I'm done.


	5. Chapter 5

This is my longest chapter yet at just over 2,000 words! I just love the relationship between Sakura and Tsunade as well as her and Ino. I also seem to love writing the girly chats between Ino and Sakura as is evident in my other story The Pain of Love. Anyway here it is, enjoy!

Athena xx

...

'Your test came back positive Sakura, you're pregnant.' Tsunade eyes never left Sakura's face, she saw the different emotions play out: shock, disbelief, despair and finally resolve. Silence descended on the room and Tsunade gave her the time to sort out her thoughts.

'This can't leave this room, promise me' Sakura asked looking at the woman who had become like a mother to her over the years.

'You know I would never tell anyone, the question is what are you going to about it?' Her tone was professional, not a hint of disapproval to be found and she loved her even more for that. Sakura thought deeply for a moment, there were only two options.

Abortion? Not a chance, it's a tiny innocent life growing inside of me.

'I will keep it of course, it's my baby. There's no other option for me.'

Tsunade smiled at her student, unable to say how proud she was of her student. It was not an easy decision to make but she knew she would make a great mother.

'I will be there every step of the way.'

Sakura felt the tears gather and threw herself into Tsunade's arms. After a few moment she stepped back.

'I best go' Sakura said wiping the tears from her eyes.

At Tsunade's nod Sakura walked towards the door but stopped at Tsunade's next words:

'Who is the father Sakura? I saw the mission report and know you ran into Sasuke'

She knew what the real question was that Tsuande was asking 'is the baby an Uchiha?'

'It isn't him. You know what he did to me, even he isn't that messed up to attack someone after they had just slept together'

'Just needed to make sure,' Tsunade replied making a shooing motion with her hand signalling for her to leave.

Sakura knew what she meant, an Uchiha baby meant the possibility of the sharingan being returned to the village, the elders would love that. But she also knew that the stigma that would become attached to her and her child would be unbearable, he had done a lot of evil things and not everyone was as forgiving as Naruto. What would Tsunade think of her if she told her who really was the father? Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the mental picture of her mentor speechless, it didn't happen very often. She left the tower groaning at the thought of telling Kakashi the news. That was not the first conversation she wanted with him since the incident.

Can't exactly just walk up to him and go, hey Kakashi remember that night we slept together and then left me alone in the hotel room the morning after? Yeah turns out we made a baby!

Sakura found herself aimlessly wandering the streets of Konaha. What the hell was she going to say to Kakashi? They had not spoken for three months, even when they saw each other in the streets he couldn't meet her eye or even look at her. She had given up trying to repair their relationship when it was clear he had no interest. And now to make matters worse that night she had wanted to forget would never be forgotten. She could have kicked herself for being so stupid, for thinking that night meant more than a drunken tumble in the hay to him. Now look at where she was, 19 and pregnant. She wanted to be married, retired from the life of a ninja by the time the subject of kids came about. She didn't want it like this but you rarely got what you wanted in life and that seemed to be a constant theme in Sakura's.

She tried to keep calm as she went over possible reactions. Worst case scenario would be him telling her to get rid, best case would be him dropping onto one knee begging for her hand in marriage. She smiled at that thought, imagining the famous copy ninja confessing his undying love for her. But she had becoming a realist, the optimist had died the moment she woke up to an empty room and an aching heart.

She walked towards the training area and saw the man she was searching for. He was sparring against Naruto, both had forgone tops and jackets in the heat and where moving at such a speed it was hard to keep track. She watched them for a moment under a tree and a wry thought occurred to her,

That sparring session with Lee will be the last one I do for awhile.

She started to think of all the other things she would have to put on hold during the pregnancy and what she would have to give up due to motherhood. Panic started to well up inside her at just how much her life was about to change.

'Sakura!' Naruto called spotting her, he turned and ran towards her with his trademark grin plastered across his face. She quickly pulled herself out of her panic attack not wanting him to let on to her inner turmoil.

'Hey Naruto, can I talk to Kakashi?' She replied trying to keep her voice even to not worry him.

He looked closely at her but after a smile to reassure him, he grabbed his jacket and with a wave walked towards the path that led to the Hyuuga compound.

Huh, he must of finally figured out Hinata's feelings for him.

She smiled at that thought, happy to know Hinata's persistence has paid off. Her happy feeling was short lived though when she realised what she was about to a deep breath she walked towards Kakashi, her heart beating faster with ever step. She saw him watch her approach, but his eyes where shielded by the shade so she couldn't read the expression in them. He then grabbed his mesh top, pulled it over his body and walked towards her. She thought he would stop as he neared but he merely paused only for a second as if debating his escape options.

'Kakashi we need to talk'

'There is nothing to talk about Sakura, I need to go' He replied, as he started walking again and walked right past her. His jaw looked tense and he kept his gaze facing forward, not once looking at her.

'You don't understand, I really need to talk to you' Sakura said having to almost jog to keep up with his fast pace.

'Sorry I have to go'

She could only watch as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. She blinked a few times not quite believing what he had done and then a rage washed over her. With a scream she punched the nearest object and felt a thrill of satisfaction from the crack the tree gave as it flew across the training ground. She stood there breathing deeply trying to calm down when she heard footsteps approach.

'Woah forehead, I think you need a drink?' Ino's voice penetrated the red haze that had descended but when her words registered a bark of laugh came from Sakura.

'No that's is the one thing I can't have, although I need one now more than ever!' Sakura exclaimed throwing her arms up in frustration.

'You about to start a shift at the hospital?'

'No'

'Then let's go get a drink!' Ino said putting an arm round Sakura and pulling her close. Sakura smiled at her best friend but pulled free and shook her head.

'Why shouldn't you? You aren't pregnant are you?' Ino joked

When Sakura didn't reply her mouth fell open in shock.

'You're pregnant!?' Ino screeched, her mouth staying open.

'Shush! I don't want the whole of Konoha knowing!'

After looking around to make sure no one had heard her loud friend Sakura grabbed Ino's arm leading her back to her apartment so her private business stayed just that. A while later the two friends were sat on her sofa, hot chocolate in hand while Sakura told her everything,

'Shit is that why you two don't talk anymore?'

'Yeah, woke up the next morning to him gone and avoiding me like the plague.'

'Shit I owe Kiba a foot massage' Ino said passing Sakura the box of tissues from the coffee table.

'Wait what?' Sakura asked dabbing her red eyes and wondering what the hell Ino's latest boyfriend had to do with anything.

'He bet me that was the reason you guys stopped hanging out,' She replied playing with the edge of a cushion on the sofa.

'Great, rookie nine has been dissecting my problems' Sakura mumbled.

'Can you blame us? You two were inseparable, always joking about with each other then suddenly BAM!' Ino clapped her hands to emphasis her point.

'Tell me about, it wasn't easy for me with him avoiding me like that'

'You think he felt guilty?' Ino asked pondering Kakashi's behaviour.

'I was the one who started it' Sakura replied, a blush growing as she remembered her behaviour.

'Thats my girl!' Ino beamed clapping her hands.

'Ino!'

'Oh come one it's not like it was your first'

At the silence that followed Ino's eyes widened.

'He was your first? Seriously?'

'Yeah, unlike someone I know I don't fall into bed when someone flashes me a nice smile' Sakura teased, laughing at Ino's exaggerated affronted look.

'And now you have a mini me growing inside of you, how far along are you?'

'Three months' Sakura replied sobering up as she absentmindedly rubbed her belly.

'Three months!? How did you not know, haven't you got a bump?' Ino asked

She moved Sakura's hand and pushed up her top. They saw a little bump, only just visible if you knew what you were looking for. Sakura turned red as Ino brought her questioning gaze to her.

'I have been comfort eating a lot recently, I just thought I had gained a few extra pounds'

'A few extra pounds? What about not having your monthlies for three months? Morning sickness?' Ino rambled ticking things off with her fingers.

'I was always light and missed months out so I didn't think much of it and I haven't experienced much morning sickness so far' Sakura shrugged hating how naive she sounded for not even thinking that could be a possibility.

'So he doesn't know?'

'No, I tired to talk to him earlier but he disappeared before I could say anything'

'Ahh that explains the smashed tree, you should really work on those anger issues of you're going to be a mum you know' Ino said grinning.

'Am I being stupid thinking I can do this?' Sakura asked in a small voice, her hand stroking her small bump. She hated how weak that made her sound but she needed someone to tell her that she could do this.

'I think you are being brave Sakura, not many could do this but I know you will be an awesome mum' Ino replied smiling at her friend.

Sakura beamed up at her friend feeling like a weight had been lifted knowing that her best friend thought that. If there was one thing she could trust Ino for it was an honest opinion.

'What am I going to do about Kakashi though?' Sakura asked struggling to come up with a plan.

'Know what I'd do? March right over to his apartment and just blurt it out!' Ino said her eyes bright.

'Like hell I could do that'

'Exactly, that's why you should. He wouldn't expect you to do that'

Ino's face could only be described as triumphant as Sakura mulled the idea over but quickly dismissed it, shaking her head at her long time friend.

'Sakura this is your baby! Go give him a piece of your mind then come back and tell me all about it!'

Ino's eyes shone the more excited she got over her plan, and Sakura couldn't deny how much she needed to get this of her chest. No matter what had happened between the two of them he deserved a chance, for their baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter, the one after this will be the time skip! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited this story, it gives me the confidence to keep on writing. Anyway here is it hope you like it.

Athena xx

...

20 minutes later she found herself outside his apartment block, the sun had long set and she grimaced realising how late it actually was.

This is a really bad idea. She thought to herself, Ino's plan was not looking as good now she was standing outside. She found her hand rubbing her tummy unconsciously and hardened her resolve.

He deserves to know. To have a chance to be a part of this child's life.

With sweaty palms she climbed the stairs until she found herself in front of his door. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and range the bell, a part of her hoping he wouldn't be in. She didn't have to wait long for the answer.

'Must be the pizza!' she heard a female voice call from behind the door and without warning the door swung open. The sight before her made Sakura want to cry, she was drop, dead gorgeous. Black silky hair that was currently mussed up, a tight dress that accentuated her perfect figure but what took her notice the most was Kakashi, half naked behind her who was equally as dishevelled. She felt sick but knew she had to say what she came here to say.

'Sakura' he groaned pushing the woman back into the apartment and shutting the door.

'You need to hear something' Sakura started, struggling to breath as she felt her heart rip in two once again.

Just blurt it out!

'No this has to stop, we fucked once when we got drunk that was it. It meant nothing Sakura, nothing! I don't want anything from you except for you to stay the hell away from me' Kakashi's words slashed through her like ice but she still had to tell him.

'You don't understand' she started but stopped when he grabbed her, threw her up against the wall and put his face inches away from her own. Her eyes widened as his breath hit her and the stench of whiskey enveloped her.

'No you don't understand. You think that meant something? That I would fall madly in love with you? Poor naive Sakura, always chasing after the wrong men. First Sasuke now me? Or was I the replacement? So you could finally play out your fantasy except instead of Sasuke it would be me? Why don't you try Naruto next, he might be more susceptible to you or if it doesn't have to be a member from team 7 why not Rock Lee? He has always wanted to get into your knickers'

The slap resonated around them. Kakashi held his hand up to the red mark now appearing on his cheek but Sakura felt no guilt at his shocked expression.

'How dare you, how fucking dare you. That's what you think of me? You are right I did misunderstand, what kind of person you are. I thought you were a better man than this, we don't need you'

She shoved him away and ran, she did not know where she was running to as long as it was far away from Kakashi. He didn't chase after her, she knew he wouldn't. When she could not run anymore she stopped and fell to her knees, finding herself in front of the memorial stone she laughed at the irony. A second later the stone blurred as the tears ran down her face, she could just make out Obito's name.

'Did he infuriate you as much as he does me?' She asked the stone between sobs.

She laughed at herself for talking to a stone but she could not help but hope for a sign.

'What do I do Obito, I don't know anymore!'

She collapsed into a heap and sobbed till she could not cry anymore. When she raised her head she noticed the sun rising and made her way slowly back to her apartment. She was surprised to find Ino asleep on her sofa, Sakura had thought she would have left hours ago.

She stepped into the kitchen to make herself some coffee when she heard her friend stir from the living room.

'So how did it go' Ino asked with a cheeky grin.

Sakura gave her friend a sad smile realising the misunderstanding Ino had come to. She handed Ino a cup of coffee and took a sip of her own before answering.

'He had another woman there with him'

'He what!?' She screeched.

'Yeah and gave me a right dressing down, told me how since it hadn't worked out with him I should try Naruto or Lee as all I want is a replacement for Sasuke' Sakura continued taking another sip to hide her face.

'I'm going to kill him' Ino seethed, moving towards the apartment door.

'No please Ino leave it'

Ino turned and took in her friend. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but she saw strength there that hadn't been there earlier.

'What he said was out of order so I'm just going to take control of his mind and make him jump off a bridge or something'

'Ino' Sakura admonished, although the idea did appeal to her.

'What? It's nothing less than he deserves, I can think of other ways to hurt him if you'd prefer?'

'I need to figure out what to do first' Sakura said, pondering her options.

'That will be on tonight's agenda, I need to get home and get ready to meet my team.' Ino replied downing the rest of her coffee.

'I need to get ready for work' Sakura replied, making her way to the bedroom.

'Are you sure you want to go in? It's been an emotional day for you' Ino asked her concern evident.

'I blame it on the pregnancy' Sakura chuckled emerging in clean clothes and her white doctors coat.

'You can't go to work looking like that Sakura'

'Thanks Ino'

'Your eyes and nose are red from crying'

Sakura turned round and gave Ino a reassuring smile.

'Thank god for make-up then hey?'

An hour later Sakura found herself at her office in the hospital looking over files but not taking anything in. The shower and makeover Ino gave her had made her presentable, but had no effect on her mood, she couldn't help but still feel miserable.

Her bad mood must have been obvious to everyone in the hospital as they seemed to be avoiding her. Her new intern had already burst into tears twice when she had unintentionally snapped at the poor thing. She dropped her head in her hands not able to work with her mind the mess that it was. Just as she was about to call it quits the door to her office swung open and Shizune stood there, hands on hips.

'Tsunade wants to see you in her office'

Sakura stood quickly, glad to have an excuse to leave her office. Work had long stopped being the distraction she craved. She followed Shizune through the streets of Konoha, flinching at everything silver that caught her eye. She wanted to see him but couldn't help but still feel hurt at the words he said yesterday. She wasn't sure if she could ever forgive him for being so cruel. They soon arrived at the Hokage tower and she one again stood in front of her mentor. Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her white coat she waited for Tsunade to finish signing papers.

'Sakura I want your advice. As you know we have a strong alliance with Suna, and we want to keep it that way. Due to this they have asked us to aid them in bettering their medical system. I have agreed and said we will send someone to oversee the proceedings. I wanted you opinions on some candidates. I have been considering Ino but I hear she is seeing the Inuzuka which may be a problem. What do you think?' Tsunade asked, sitting back in her chair.

'How long would they be in Suna for?' Sakura asked, wondering if this was Obito sending her the sign she had asked him for or if she just desperate for any way to escape.

'5 years roughly, they would be needed to set up the new procedures, train the staff and then observe until there were no more problems,'

Could I? Could I leave everyone I love and everything I know? It would mean a fresh start for me and my child. But Kakashi? He made his feelings on that night clear, if I told him he would want me to get rid. But what if he doesn't? No, I need to put my baby first. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess but she found herself replying anyway.

'I would like to put myself forward' Sakura said, her voice sounding more confident than she felt.

Tsunade did not say anything but merely stared at her pupil. The silence stretched on as she weighed the pros and cons of sending her best medic. On one hand it would cement the friendship between the two villages, sending her own student would show just how much the village valued their alliance. But the Hidden Lead would lose one of their best medical ninjas.

'What about the baby?' Tsunade asked.

'The father has made his decision, he wants nothing to do with me or the baby' Sakura replied, clenching her hands into fists as the memory of their exchanged washed over her.

'Ok then if that is your decision I respect that Sakura. You leave in a week'

'Thank you Tsunade'

With a bow to her teacher she left the building and walked back to her office. She felt numb wondering if it was really the right decision. Would she feel differently once the hurt had subsided? What about when she gave birth and she knew no one was there to help and support her. What about Kakashi? What about when she returned with a silver haired child in tow? It's not like she could just shout 'surprise!' and everything would be alright all forgiven.

Shit shit shit, what am I doing?

Sakura stopped and turned round. She had to talk to Tsunade about this, ask her advice. She got to the door and was just about to open it when a crash resonated from inside.

'My student Kakashi? My precious student!?' Tsunade's voice was shrill and Sakura felt her blood run cold as understanding dawned.

'It wasn't meant to happen, good god if I could go back and change it I would'

'But it did! Are you not going to take any responsibility?'

'Responsibility? For what she made her own choices that night'

'What if there were consequences?' Tsunade asked and Sakura pressed her ear closer to the door being careful to mask her chakra.

'I would deal with it' Kakashi replied, his voice like ice.

'Deal with it?' Tsunade's voice went up an octave

'I'm not cut out for fatherhood and what kind of mother would Sakura make at 19?'

She felt her world tilt as his words sliced through her. She couldn't stand to hear anymore so she quietly left, walking back to her office feeling numb with pain. She felt the tears rise up but quickly pushed them back, she was done being weak. Her decision had been made, she had to leave with her baby. Sakura would go to Suna and make a new life for her child, one without the man who had completely broken her.

She arrived at her office and shut the door slowly. She walked towards the window and perched on the windowsill looking out at Konoha. She watched the people she had known since she was a little girl go about their business but instead of sadness she felt excitement blossom. Sakura felt excited at the challenge of something new, a fresh start. She rubbed her belly feeling her confidence at her decision grow.

'I will never let you down or let anything hurt you, its just you and me now sweetheart.'


	7. Chapter 7

So here we have the time skip chapter, hope you like it! After all the responses to the previous chapter I may do that one in Kakashi's POV after I have finished his story, what do you think? So you can see his reasoning behind his behaviour? Although it will all become clear later on hopefully :D

Athena xx

...

4 years later -

'Mama!'

Sakura groaned as her personal alarm started shouting from the room opposite hers.

'Mama! Mama!'

'Im coming sweetheart!' Sakura called dragging herself up from the cosy king sized bed. A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table showed that it was 6 am. She grabbed her white flannel dressing gown from behind the door and shuffled into her sons room.

She looked down at the three year old sitting up in his white cot. He turned and smiled when he noticed her and reached his little arms in the air for her to pick him up. After reaching down and hauling him into her arms, she settled down into the rocker in the corner of the room as was their normal routine. Sakura picked up the book on the side table as he snuggled into her lap ready for the continuation of The Wizard of Oz. She relished these times spent like this with her son, her busy job meant that the time spent with him suffered. That was why every morning they woke up extra early so they could just spend a few hours together, sometimes it was playing games or just being silly, other times they did some arts and crafts but Sakura liked these morning the best when she could hold her baby and pretend he wasn't getting any older. He giggled as she changed her voice to match the different characters and his eyes got wide as saucers during the part Dorothy and her companions met the wizard. It was such a lovely morning that she didn't want it to end but at promptly 8 o'clock the knock came at the door.

''Aunty Temawri!' He squealed from his high chair, face covered in porridge.

'Hey Ryuu' Temari cooed grabbing a rag to clean the boy up. She smiled and laughed at his look of outrage at being clean again but after a tense struggle she won.

'Thanks for this Temari I owe you big time' Sakura called from the bathroom. Their house was open plan at the bottom with only a breakfast bar separating the kitchen and the living room. The bathroom was joined onto the living room which curved under the stairs. The first floor of their little home had two bedrooms and a larger bathroom, it wasn't much but Sakura wouldn't trade it for anything. It held too many memories for her to leave or upgrade as Temari had been pushing her to do for the past few years. But Sakura couldn't leave, the door frame in Ryuu's room had marks charting his growth. The living room had a constant floral smell where Ryuu had spilt her perfume and the hallway held the bookshelf covering his scribbled masterpiece when he was just over a year old.

'No problem, you know I love hanging out my favourite little man,'

'How's the wedding plans going?' Sakura called rushing out the bathroom, her short pink hair was pulled into a small pony tail and her face just had touches of make up to enhance her natural beauty. She wore a smart, deep green, cotton a-line dress with her usual white doctors coat over the top. Her ID card swished from side to side round her neck as she dashed around the living room collecting the various things she would need for the day.

'Oh you know, slow. It would be nice for an opinion more than 'troublesome' but that's the man I fell in love with' Temari rolled her eyes as she stood in the kitchen, Ryuu balanced on her hip. She had not changed in all the years she had known her, still having her hair in four sections and wearing a black kimono. In the four years she had been here Temari had come to be her best female friend, she couldn't replace Ino but she loved her just as much.

'Nothing new there then' She replied giggling at Temari's face as Ryuu struggled to get down. He hated being carried and it was rare for him to let anyone do it anymore.

I miss the days when he used to cling to me all the time she thought with a sigh.

'Anyway shoo, get to work or you are going to be late! Give my love to my brother!' Temari yelled as after giving her son a quick peck she ran out the door.

One thing she missed about Konoha was the colour, everything here was just beige. But one thing she loved was it's people. When she first arrived 4 months pregnant she had been worried about the reactions, a single mum was not always looked upon kindly. As the months went on and her condition became more and more obvious instead of been ostracised as expected the exact opposite have happened. People smiled warmly at her, helped her out wherever they could and the woman of Suna gave her so much good advice she ended up carrying around a small notebook with her. After Ryuu had been born he was accepted like he was one of their own, no snide comments or disapproving gestures and for that she loved this place.

As she walked through the streets of Suna making her way to the hospital she greeted the familiar faces she knew and stopped to chat to a few of the older residents, inquiring about health and family members.

'Lady Sakura!'

She turned at the sound of the voice to find the Kazekage's aide panting in front of her.

'You ok Hiro? You should sit down and drink some water.'

She led him to a bench and fished out her cool bottle of water from her handbag. The middle aged man gratefully took the water and gulped it down, he pushed his glasses back up his nose and with a sigh of relief returned the bottle.

'Thank you my lady, the Kazekage's urgently wishes to speak with you' Hiro said, smoothing his balding brown hair back.

'Does it have to be now? I have urgent matters to attend to at the hospital?' Sakura asked checking her watch and mentally checking what needed to be done.

'A messenger has been sent to inform them of the change of plans' Hiro announced standing up and gesturing for Sakura to follow him.

'Well then lead the way'

It took Sakura a lot longer to reach the Kazekage's tower than it would have done due to Hiro accompanying her. He was a lovely man but detesting any form of exercise, claiming he needed to rest after every 5 minutes of walking. Sakura rolled her eyes but humoured the man knowing full well the asthma attacks he kept claiming to have where merely a figment of his imagination as was the many other ailments he claimed to have.

He opened the door to the Kazakage's office and after an exaggerated bow ushered Sakura in.

'My lord Kazakage, here is Lady Sakura as requested!'

And with another bow promptly left the room.

'He doesn't half make me laugh, every other day he is in my office stating he has this that or the other' Sakura said smiling as she poured herself a glass of water from the side of Gaara's office. She poured on for him and added his preferred lemon from the side dish, after handing over his glass she made her ways to the chair in front of his desk.

'You have my gratitude for humouring him, he is a good man but just'. Gaara started, but couldn't seem to find the right word to describe his aide.

'A hypochondriac is the technical term for it,' She replied taking a large gulp of her water. The desert heat dehydrated her and as a result she had found herself becoming obsessed with drinking water, much to the annoyance of everyone around her.

'So what's so urgent that I had to drop everything?'

'I'm the Kazekage, everything can be dropped if I say so' he retorted with a slight smile on his face.

'Careful with that ego, you might struggle to fit through the door if your head expands much more'

Sakura grinned at her him loving how he could relax like this around her. But he suddenly lost the playful gleam in his eyes, it being replaced by a serious expression. She couldn't help but feeling slightly worried, knowing the reason he called her something she wasn't going to like.

'The Chunin exams are coming up, and it has been decided that holding them here would be a good idea'

Gaara showed no emotion as he watched Sakura spit the water she had in her mouth all over his floor. But a smile did grace his face as he watched her mouth open and close over and over again. Sakura speechless was a rare sight after all.

'You should have said no' Sakura finally choked out.

Gaara gave one of his rare laughs.

'With what reason? You cannot hold this event here as my head doctor doesn't wish to see a certain jounin from leaf.' He shook his head at the thought. 'You have been lucky the past 4 years that we have not been chosen, but your luck has ended. What are you going to do?'

'I might go for a holiday in Konoha, will be nice to see people' Sakura mused knowing her plan was futile.

'Your friends will be here, what is it that you always say to me? Time to get you adult pants on and face the world? Good advice you gave me.'

Sakura could hear the smugness in his voice and cursed herself for saying that a few years ago.

Should have known that would come back and bite me on the ass.

When she had first arrived she had not known how to take the Kazekage, he didn't seem to respond to any of her jokes or sarcasm. But with working together everyday they grew close, she had managed to crack his outa shell as he had with her. Sakura trusted no one as she did Gaara, he had been there at Ryuu's birth not complaining once as she squeezed the life out of his hand. He had been there to look after Ryuu so she could get some much needed sleep while he was teething. He had been the one she had confided in about Ryuu's father and he never once judged her and she knew he would be there for her through this.

'You bastard' she groaned but couldn't help but smile at his innocent looking expression. 'And I believe I told you to get your big boy pants on.'

'Same thing and you love me really Sakura' he retorted standing up and walking round to her.

'You will get through this you know, you are strong and you have me, Temari, Kankuro and all of Suna behind you'

Sakura looked up and threw her arms around him. She did not know what she would have done without this man for the past 4 years.

'Although I may have to at least break his nose'

She smiled up at him and gave him a playful slap feeling a lot better. He moved to stand in front of the window looking out at Suna and cleared his throat.

'Is it alright for me to see you tonight?' Gaara asked looking at Sakura all humour gone from his face.

'Sure, I will leave the key in the usual place for you to let yourself in' she replied grinning at how shy he could still be about it after all this time.

They heard someone clear their throat by the door and Gaara looked up to see his brother leaning against the door. He was wearing a knowing smile and winked at his younger brother.

'If you two are finished Gaara is needed in a meeting'

Sakura got up and after bidding the brothers farewell started her journey to the hospital. She made it to her office on the top floor without any trouble or anyone stopping her and with a thud sat down behind her immaculate desk. Her head fell into her hands and she finally let out the emotions she had been keeping locked up, the fear, the worry and the hurt all came out. She looked up and saw the picture of her and Ryuu on her desk. It was her favourite, she was wearing a floral sun dress with a straw hat and in her arms was Ryuu. They had gone for a picnic and Gaara had snapped the picture without her knowing. In the picture she was looking down at him in her arms while he was giggling up at her, he had been barely 1 at that time. She sighed at the sight of her sons hair in the picture.

What the hell am I going to do? I can't even deny it, Ryuu has silver hair for goodness sake! How could I pass that off as a coincidence?

A knock at her office door brought her out of her despair and with a sigh she pulled herself together, ready to become the doctor she needed to be for the day. She could break down later but now people needed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter, the uploads may start to slow down from now on as these are what I managed to write during my holiday from work and as I am back they may not be as fast. I will try and keep updating daily but if I feel the chapter could use more work I won't rush to upload it, just thought I would let you guys know. Anyway enjoy!

Athena xx

...

She watched as the Genin students lined up in the hall below her. They looked so young to her, their excitement showing on their smiling faces and their excited chatter. There were some who stood stonily apart, heads forward with emotionless faces. She smiled remembering Gaara and his team doing the exact same. Her time at the Chunin exams were memories she would prefer not to remember, it had held devastation not just for her but the whole village.

Wandering away from the edge of the balcony she stood in her assigned spot on Gaara's right, Temari and Kankuro stood behind them as security. It felt strange to be standing in the Suna ranks when the huddle of Konoha ninja stood merely feet away. Tsunade stood with Naruto on her right, they kept flashing Sakura smiles and she knew that would be a teary reunion. She had not returned to Konoha once so her interactions with her friends had only occurred when they came to Suna. Behind them stood Genma and Sai, both scouting the area for any disturbances. The rest of the Kage and their guards stood on the balcony waiting for the opening ceremony to begin.

She pulled at the hem of her new ninja gear, suddenly feeling very self conscious. Her days of missions were long behind her being a single mum and her time being filled up by time spent at the hospital. She had never stopped training, she sparred with people weekly, at heart she was still a Konoha ninja. So when Gaara had asked her to be part of the precedings she agreed, even though it meant a higher chance of running into him.

So last week she had eagerly dug out her old ninja gear and almost had a break down when she could no longer fit into it. Her bust had filled out due to nursing Ryuu and her hips had grown fuller over the years. Gaara had found her curled up in the corner of her bedroom still in her underwear mourning her girlish figure. After a laugh at how silly she was being he had surprised her with a new outfit for this occasion and she loved it.

She no longer wore red, instead she wore a long sleeved, standard ninja mesh top with a emerald green, silk blouse on top. She wore the blouse undone and tied the ends into a knot at her skirt was black and came to mid thigh, tight black shorts were just visible underneath. After putting it on she had to admit to herself that she had looked good, it was functional but nice looking. The fact that Kankuro had wolf whistled when she had walked in that morning had also helped boost her confidence.

She took a deep breath and nodded to Gaara that she was ready. With a raise of his hand Gaara silenced the room, the Chunin turning from excitement to nervousness instantly. After Gaara had finished his welcome speech he turned to Sakura, with a quick procession of hand signs she disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms only to reappear in front of the Chunins. She could almost feel the eye roll from Kankuro at her flashy entrance but she didn't care, it was nice to feel like a ninja again. She brushed off a few stray petals from her shoulder and turned towards the children.

'My name is Sakura Haruno, I am the head medic here at Suna. I will be one of the people who will oversee this exam and the one who will be patching you up after it has finished. I stand before you with a word of warning, by now you will have decided who will be easy for you to take and who will not. Disregard everything you have thought, appearances can be deceiving in the world of a ninja and over confidence will get you killed. Even your own teammates can sometimes not be what they appear. The first test is simple, each team will be taken to a separate room where they will fight each other. The last one standing progresses to the next round along with the other victors.'

There was murmur among the Genin and Sakura gave them a second to process the rules.

'If you decide you cannot go through with this, stay in this room. But be warned once you enter the rooms you cannot change your mind. You have half an hour to decide with you teammates.'

Sakura didn't flinch as the ground beneath her started to move. Gaara used his sand to raise her back onto the balcony and as soon as she landed the hall erupted with noise. She looked to where Gaara stood raising an eyebrow, she couldn't help but smile at his answering nod. His way of letting her know she had done alright.

'Nice job Haruno, was hoping you would fall onto your backside when Gaara suddenly used his sand to bring you back. Would have spoilt the whole effect' Kankuro said grinning.

'I have been moved around by his sand so often now it hardly phases me' She replied with a flick of her hair hoping to sound aloof. The truth was that she had nearly squealed when she felt the ground move and was praying the entire time he was pulling that stunt that she wouldn't fall.

That would have lost you the respect of everyone here.

She eyed Gaara who widened his eyes in an attempt to look innocent at her accusing glare.

'Huh moving Sakura into different positions using sand? Gaara you creative bastard!' Kankuro chuckled wiggling his eyebrows.

'Get your mind out of the gutter!' Temari yelled putting a restraining hand on Sakura, who had started moving forward cracking her knuckles.

Gaara merely shook his head at his siblings but stiffened when he noticed, at the same time as Sakura did, the addition to the balcony. She froze, the optimistic thought of him maybe not coming shattered like glass. She turned to Gaara for reassurance and she saw him nod in understanding. His gaze calmed her but she could not help the bubble of fear that rose up.

He is here and Ryuu is just in the next room.

She saw him bend his head to whisper something to Tsunade. He had not changed in the time she had been away, his face was still half covered by that damn mask and he still had that bored expression on his face. Her observation was cut short though when Naruto ran towards her and threw himself on her.

'Sakura! Look how much older you look!'

She was too happy to see him to hit him for the comment. She hugged him close not realising how much she had missed him. He had grown taller, towering over 6 foot and his face had lost that boyish look. This was Naruto the man and she couldn't help but smile. His outfit had changed in the last 4 years, he wore black trousers with a matching t-shirt. Over that he wore a long orange jacket, almost reaching the floor similar to the fifth Hokage's.

'It's good to see you too Naruto'

He moved back and suddenly she couldn't help the tears from welling up as Tsunade enveloped her in a hug.

'Missed you' she whispered to her mentor.

'Not as much as I have missed you, when do i get to meet my godson?' Tsunade whispered in her ear before letting go and stepping back.

'Later, he is with Gaara's aide at the moment'

'Who is?' Naruto asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

'You will find out later, now let's gets back to the others' Tsunade said dragging him back to where the others stood. Sakura turned to look at Kakashi but he kept his back to her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Gaara.

'My offer still stands?' He asked indicating Kakashi with a flick of his head.

Suddenly an image of Gaara walking up to the copy nin and punching him flashed in her mind, she couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped. She placed her hand on Gaara's and gave him a smile.

'Shame it would start an international incident' She replied squeezing his hand before turning away. She didn't notice the silver haired nin watching the exchange.

'Your time is up!' Sakura called from the balcony, her voice carrying across the room and eliciting silence.

'Those who wish to fight their teammates leave through the back door and you will be led to your rooms. The rest stay here'

Sakura continued watching as over half of the students left. She was relieved to see most of the leaf and sand ninja stay throwing disgusted looks at those who left. Once everyone that was going to leave had left Sakura took the floor once more.

'For those who stayed and would rather be disqualified than raise a kunai against a comrade, congratulations you have passed.'

The shock was evident on all of their faces, but it soon changed to happiness and cheers and congratulations soon rang out.

'I know you are all happy at passing this section but this is merely the first round. It was to test you on the importance of comradeship. This is an important aspect of missions as you will rely heavily on your teammates and so trust is fundamental. The second stage will be held in a weeks time, you will be working with your team for survival. The rest of the details will be revealed on the day, good luck!'

The energy in the hall was palpable as teams discussed training strategies. Their teachers joined their students and the strategising continued for some while others left, eager to start their own training.

'Lady Sakura?'

Hiro's voice came from behind and Sakura spun round the colour draining from her face. She scanned the area in which he stood for her son hoping to scoop him out of sight before anyone saw him.

'Hiro?' Sakura asked, not able to rid the panic from her voice

'Lord Kazekage asked me to inform you that he has taken master Ryuu back to his office so you are able to catch up with you village' he replied bowing slightly.

Sakura could of kissed Gaara for his thoughtfulness.

'Thank you Hiro' She replied giving him a grateful smile.

He turned and left and Sakura saw the questioning look on Naruto's face.

'Lady? Master Ryuu?'

Sakura shook her head knowing she had a lot of explaining to do later on.

'Sakura, I am pleased that you are well'

The deep voice shocked her, she had not expected him to acknowledge her let alone talk to her.

'I am very well thank you, and yourself?' She asked sticking with the formal tone he had used. She was saddened that this is what it had come to compared to the easy friendship they had shared all those years ago.

'I am...good' He replied his eyes looking her over.

They stood like that for a while, neither knowing what to say. Suddenly an arm snaked round her waist.

'Not even a hello for your best friend? I see how it is'

Sakura spun around and flung herself into Ino arms. They broke apart and she looked at her friend for the first time in ages. Ino had managed to get to Suna a few times over the years but each reunion was tearful and over the top just like Ino liked things.

Ino had been accepted into ANBU shortly after Sakura had left, rising fast within that ranks due to her mind control justu. A year ago Kiba proposed and 6 months later were married. Ino had retired from ANBU and accepted a position with Ibiki in Konoha's torture and interrogation force. Her father had never been prouder and her friend had never been happier. Her hair was still long but she preferred to style it in bun now. Her attire had changed as well with her now wearing a black loose fitted, off the shoulder t-shirt and black 3/4 pants. She finished the look with a red scarf, and her face now had the red marks of the Inuzuka clan.

'Missed you too Ino pig'

'Kakashi' Ino said nodding to the man in front of them.

'Ino' Kakashi replied as frostily.

'What is up with you lot?' Naruto asked looking between them and crossing his arms.

'Nothing' Kakashi replied and turned back to converse with the other Konoha shinobi.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and was about to say something when the doors to the balcony swung open with a loud bang.

'Lady Sakura! Lady Sakura!'

Sakura pushed to the front of the crowed gathering round the door to find her assistant, Emi, red faced and panting. Her mousy brown hair was pulled back into a plait but strands had fallen lose in her hurry. Her blue eyes lit up at the sight of Sakura and the young girl stumbled forward.

'We need you at the hospital my lady, immediately! There has been an attack on three shinobi groups, 4 are in critical condition!'

Emi looked close to tears and Sakura could tell by her shaking the girl was at her limit. She felt herself snap into doctor mode, she pushed her shoulders back and pulled her head back as she walked towards her poor assistant.

'Stats?' Sakura asked shaking the trembling girl to get answers when she didn't reply.

'Umm'

'Emi!'

'One has flat lined twice but Ayame stabilised her. The other is not responding to anything we do. The other two are currently in surgery with Kaito and Masuyo as lead surgeons on each.' She replied shakily.

'Emi you did a brilliant job sweetheart, leave the rest to me'

With a wink at her assistant she performed some hand seals and disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms. The balcony had remained silent during the exchange but after Sakura had left it had erupted into concerned murmurings. Tsunade looked at the spot where her student had been, a wide smile on her face.

'That's my girl'


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update, it was all ready to go last night but I ended up falling asleep! Once again thank you for all the followers, favourites and reviews it really makes me happy knowing you are liking my story. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and I shall try and get the next one all ready to be uploaded tomorrow.

Athena xx

...

Sakura sat down on the bench in front of the hospital her head in her hands. It had been rough with her rushing from one critical patient to the next. Three times she had nearly lost one of them but she had not given up and all of them will live to see another day. She had entered surgery as soon as she left the training hall at midday and hadn't left her patients except for her short breaks to nap. She looked at her watch, 9am. She knew that Gaara would have taken care of Ryuu, it was not strange for her to not come home at night. Guilt surged through her at that thought but knew her little boy understood.

'Mama!'

Sakura looked up to find her son running towards her. His face was set in its usual big smile as his little arms spread out. When he came closer she picked him up and spun him around, his squeals of joy were just what she needed after that rough shift.

'Hey there baby, you ok?'

'Yeah Gawa read story!'

'He did?' She looked up to find Gaara standing there with a smile on his face. Ryuu, suddenly remembering someone else was there, struggled to be put down. She released him and he ran up to Gaara who bent down and picked him up.

'Oh so I can't carry you but Gaara can?' Sakura pouted pulling a sad face.

'Throw! Throw!' He called ignoring Sakura.

Sakura watched with her heart in her mouth as Gaara threw her son into the air and caught him at the last minute.

'I hate it when you do that!' Sakura said crossing her arms and giving him a disapproving look.

'I know' he replied grinning, throwing him even higher.

'Gaara!' Naruto called.

Sakura spun round her eyes darting from Ryuu to Naruto who was making his way towards them. She was glad to know he was alone but a feeling of dread still remained knowing that one of these days Kakashi would see Ryuu. Naruto finally reached them and his eyes went wide at the sight of Ryuu.

'Whose kid is that?' He asked his eyebrows rising.

She knew this was coming and took Ryuu from Gaara. She settled him in her hip, him not complaining as was usual when in the presence of a stranger.

'He's my son, Naruto meet Ryuu, Ryuu honey meet Naruto one of my best friends.'

Naruto's mouth hung open in shock as his eyes spun onto Gaara questioningly. He stayed quiet during Naruto's scrutiny until his gaze returned to Ryuu. Sakura could have kissed Gaara for putting a sun hat on Ryuu which hid his tell tale hair.

'You're a mum?'

'Yeah I am'

'How old is he?'

'I'm 3 and a hawf' Ryuu stated, not liking being left out of the conversation.

'Nice to meet you!' Naruto grinned and held out his hand for Ryuu to shake. Ryuu's gaze went to Sakura's silently asking if it was ok and after her nod he placed his tiny hand in Naruto's. The expression on Naruto's face turned from confusion to his usual grin which Ryuu returned.

'Naruto?' A soft voice asked from behind.

They turned to find Hinata holding a toddler in her arms. She wore a light purple and white kimono and had her long hair tied back in a plait. The toddler had blonde hair tied into pigtails and pale eyes like her mother.

'May I re-introduce my beautiful wife Hinata Uzamaki and our daughter Ayame' Naruto beamed with pride as he slung his arm around his blushing wife.

'Nice to see you again Hinata, I am so sorry about not coming to the wedding it's just...'

She nodded down to Ryuu.

'She was in labour at the time, would have ruined your day having her there screaming the place down as she did' Gaara supplied with a slight smile.

Understanding dawned in their faces and Hinata shook her head chuckling.

'Its alright Sakura, Ino said there was a really big reason why you couldn't come, I just never expected that being it'

'Yeah that gets you off the hook!' Naruto added, taking Ayame from Hinata and placing her on his shoulders much to his daughters delight. They caught up for the next 10 minutes until Hinata remembered the reason she was there.

'Naruto, Tsunade is looking for you, there is going to be a meeting soon and as her successor you need to be there' Hinata said with a smile to the group.

'Successor?' Sakura asked grinning at her long time friend.

'Yeah Tsunade will be stepping down in a few years so she is teaching me the ropes' Naruto replied and Sakura felt pride well up inside her knowing his dream was coming finally coming true.

'It's a good idea, sure wish I had someone walking me through it' Gaara added holding his hand out to Naruto, 'congratulations'

Naruto shook Gaara's hand and with a wave, led his family away. After they had disappeared round the corner, Sakura looked down at her watch and sighed.

'I need to get back to work, I have so much paperwork waiting for me, why did I accept the position of head of the hospital again?' Sakura joked giving Ryuu a hug and a kiss before passing him back to Gaara.

'Because you knew you were the best person for the job?'

She rolled her eyes and after waving the pair off she made her way back to her office. Opening the door she found a steaming cup of coffee waiting for her on her desk.

'Thought you might need that, I put some hazelnut syrup in as well'

She turned to find Kaito lazily stretched on the sofa in her office. He was very good looking, all the nurses went into a tizzy when Doctor Kaito was on duty and Sakura could see why. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief and his black hair fell about his eyes. He had a strong jaw and an easy going smile but what everyone like most about him was his personality. He was always in a good mood, laughing and joking with the other staff, he was always the one to cheer people up during a bad day. He wasn't only nice to he staff either as he always went out of his way to help people and would always go that extra mile for a patient. He and Sakura had hit it off right from the get go, they had an easy friendship which some mistook for feelings deeper than friendship but they both knew better.

'Ok who has filed a law suit against you that you need me to fix?' Sakura joked taking a sip of the coffee. She let out a little moan of delight as she tasted the hazelnut goodness, no one made coffee like Kaito did.

'Careful making sounds like that Sakura, I'm only human'

Sakura looked up with a grin on her face as she saw the humour in his eyes. Their relationship was full of innocent flirtatious comments being sent back and forth, it was the kind of harmless fun Sakura needed in her life.

'A woman with my life takes her pleasures where she can get them' she replied with a wink.

'Your place around 9 o'clock then?'

She gave a mock gasp of outrage, putting her hand on her chest to further her performance.

'I'm not that kind of woman! I am a respectable mother with a respectable job!'

'I agree with everything except the respectable part, this is the woman who I had to carry home during the Christmas party after she had too many cocktails' He threw back with a triumphant smile.

'I blame you for that'

'Thought you would'

'Anyway don't you have plans tonight?' Sakura asked wiggling her eyebrows.

'Don't do that, it just looks creepy and no I don't, with the Chunin exams and everything we have decided to leave it for a bit' His eyes lost that gleam and instead turned sad. Sakura's heart went out to him but she knew what was at stake and so kept her mouth shut.

'Film and ice cream at 9 then?'

'Do I look like a teenage girl?' He replied looking affronted for just a moment, 'You choose the ice cream and I choose the film, the last one you picked was god awful'

'Dirty Dancing is amazing, it's practically a classic! It's better than that one you chose before!'

'Pulp Fiction is a classic, it has a cult following! Yours on the other hand just has a mum following'

'Your point?' Sakura asked indicating herself.

'Anyway tonight is going to be another classic, your film knowledge is dreadfully limited unless it's a romantic film'

'Don't you have work to be getting on with?' Sakura asked, not wanting to start this age old debate between them again. He sighed and after checking his watch stood up.

'Need to do the rounds'

'Well then get on with, you don't get paid to sit around chatting' Sakura scolded with a smile.

'Yes boss'

Kaito grinned at her and saluted as he left her office. Putting the empty coffee cup down she stared at the mountain of paperwork that needed sorting.

I'm going to need more coffee.

Sakura finally left the hospital at around 3 o'clock. She practically ran for the door hoping nothing else would happen that meant staying even longer. Over 24 hours at the place was long enough and Sakura was in desperate need of a bubble bath.

On her way home she was just passing the park when she saw a familiar sight. Ryuu was playing tag with some of his friends while Gaara was sat on one of the benches in deep conversation with Hiro. She made her way towards them wondering what they were discussing, Gaara did not look happy.

'Everything ok?' Sakura asked when she stood in front of them.

They both looked up and Gaara shook his head.

'When you get a lot of ninja from different villages together in one place it never goes smoothly. Are you ok to take Ryuu back now as I need to go deal with this?'

'Of course, I've finished now so just let me know if there is anything I can do.'

Sakura noticed Hiro looking pointedly at Gaara as she said those words and just barely saw Gaara's slight shake of his head.

'Don't worry about it, nothing I can't deal with.'

They left quickly towards the Hokage Tower but Sakura knew he was holding something back, something that Hiro thought she could help with. Her thoughts were cut short as Ryuu came running up to her, his hair had turned almost blonde due to the sand he had been playing in getting caught in it. His face was red from all the running about but her motherly instincts knew he was getting tired.

'Ready to go home?' She asked standing up and holding her hand out to him. He shocked her by raising his arms, asking to be carried. He had not done this in months always preferring the push chair or walking as soon as he was able. Sakura picked him up and he snuggled into her, resting his little head in her collar bone.

'Missed you' he whispered.

Those two little words tore at her heart, she had been working non stop lately with preparing for the Chunin exams. Her little boy often acted a lot older than his age which made her forget he was still just a baby. She carried him home, hoping that with him nestled into her as he was he could not see the tears that ran down her cheek.

When they got home Sakura made sure all of her attention was on her son. She bathed him which ended in a water fight, they played with the Lego set that Tsunade had got him for Christmas last year, and then they started on his training.

Ryuu, although only 3 and a half, was a genius with chakra manipulation. She had screamed blue murder when she had walked into the living room one day to find him walking along the ceiling, giggling as he went. The next day he had mastered standing on his bath water. It wasn't just chakra manipulation he was good at either, justu's also seemed to come easy to him. Just last month Kankuro had shown Ryuu a basic puppetry jutsu and now his play times were a lot more interesting. The only thing he had not tried yet was sparring and weaponry use, she had put her foot down on that one, he was only 3 after all! One thing was for certain though, he had a bright ninja career a head of him.

Like father like son she thought to herself with a sigh.

She went to the cupboard under the stairs and lifted the training dummy out she had borrowed from the hospital training facility. Recently she had started teaching him basic medical ninjustu and she decided that today would be a good time for him to practise what he had learnt.

'Right remember what I told you last time?' She asked setting the dummy on the floor and filling it with fake blood.

'Yes mummy, I need to make medical chakra go to hands' he replied, a little furrow appearing in his forehead with his concentration. She suppressed a giggle at how serious her son looked, he took his training very serious even for one so young. She watched his attempt to draw out his chakra for healing and a few seconds later his little hand was glowing green.

'Ok that's good Ryuu, now i'm going to make an incision on this training dummy and you are going to try and heal it like I showed you ok?'

She nicked the dummy's arm with a kunai and watched her son get to work. She watched as the flow of blood slowed, then stopped altogether. Then slowly the wound began to close, Sakura sometimes couldn't believe how far training equipment had come since her days of training medical ninjutsu. A few seconds later Ryuu jumped up and ran into her arms.

'I did it mama!' He exclaimed giving her a hug then running round the living room excitedly.

She clapped and made a show of congratulating him as he grinned from ear to ear extremely impressed at what he had just done.

I can't believe how fast he is growing up.

A few hours later he was tucked up in bed and with a sigh she collapsed onto the sofa. The doorbell went and with a groan she got up again, after a confused look at the clock she went to the door.

Kaito's early for once, she thought to herself.

Opening the door she felt her jaw hit the floor as there stood Kakashi, the one person she really did not want to see.


	10. Chapter 10

I have only just realised that when I have copy and pasted the chapters in the italics I used for the thoughts had not gone through so apologies for that! At some point I will go back and sort it out but for now I will just leave the previous ones as they are. So this was a hard chapter to write, I'm still not completely happy with the second half so be kind please xD as always let me know what you think and I shall get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can!

Athena xx

...

'We need to talk' was all he said, he hadn't changed a bit and Sakura couldn't help the traitorous fluttering of her heart as he stood so close.

'About what?' She asked closing the door more to hide the interior and any signs of Ryuu that may be lying around. He raised his brow and made a step towards her.

'Are you not going to let me in?'

She sighed knowing that she definitely didn't want to have this conversation on her doorstep but neither did she want it inside. Her mind whirled wondering at how she could wiggle her way of it but she knew it was a long time coming, decision made she held up a finger.

'Just give me a second'

She shut the door and went on a mad dash round the living room picking up toys and clothes, anything that might raise questions. After a quick check she let him in, thanking the stars she had decided to wear civilian clothes after her shower and not just her pjs. She led him to the two seater sofa that faced the TV while she took the arm chair. She saw him look round the room taking everything in and feeling embarrassed at his perusal she cleared her throat.

'So what do you want?'

'I just thought it would be best to clear the air, especially as we will be working together over the next few weeks'

Sakura immediately felt her anger rise at his nonchalant tone.

'Whats to clear? You made your feelings perfectly clear that night'

She could hear how she sounded, bitter and resentful but she couldn't bring herself to care right at that moment.

'This is what I mean, It was a long time ago and I was an ass I know that'

'Glad we are both on the same page now, but as I already knew that I fail to see why you are here?'

'I'm trying here Sakura'

'Trying to what? Make things right? No you are just trying to make things easier for yourself, if you wanted to make things right you wouldn't have left it four years'

He ran his hands threw his hair, a habit he had when he was getting nervous or agitated but Sakura merely sat back in her chair, her arms folded and legs crossed. She was no longer that girl that ran from confrontation and he was about to learn that.

'I know I know I'm sorry, I said some awful things to you and I know you can't just forgive me but can you be civil please while I'm here?'

'I don't think I have been uncivil while you have been here so far have I?' She asked arching a brow, daring him to refute her.

'No I just didn't want you saying petty remarks and such whenever you got the opportunity like that friend of yours'

Sakura couldn't help the unladylike snort she gave as her thoughts conjured up scenarios of Kakashi standing there at the end of Ino's fast wit and cutting comments, no one could be a bitch like her best friend could. She definitely owed her friend a drink or two for keeping up on the attack even with her not there.

'I'm a professional, I keep my work life and personal life separate' She replied stonily wishing this conversation would just end. His dry laugh at her statement though was unexpected.

'Yeah it looked it' he scoffed

Sakura's mouth popped open at his words and she could feel her anger rise to the surface.

'Whats that suppose to mean?' She asked, her voice rising.

'You and Gaara?'

'You know nothing about that!'

'I know how it looked, you there at his right side cosying up to him'

'And if I was? Like hell it is any of your business! You lost all right to a say 4 years ago!'

They had both stood and had raised their voices during the exchange and Sakura was very aware at how close they where standing and her body's reaction to his nearness.

_Damn traitorous body! Stop reacting like that! _She thought to herself her anger now turning onto herself.

Suddenly the front door opened and Kaito stepped in, he made a beeline for the fridge, not even sparing a glance around and so didn't notice Sakura's guest or the way they jumped away from each other.

'Right tonight we have The Godfather and if you don't like it I'm going to have to say it's over between us' he chuckled still unaware.

He stood and turned round, a piece of Madeira cake hanging out his mouth and a bottle of wine clutched in his hand. Seeing Kakashi he coughed and spluttered as he tried to force the cake down a little too quickly, after few moments the cake had finally dislodged and he plastered on his usual smile.

'Kakashi I presume?' He asked placing the wine bottle down on the counter and walking forward with his hand out. Kakashi shook it with a look between the two but Kaito's smile never faltered nor did his gaze leave Kakashi.

'I'm Kaito and I'm afraid I have booked Sakura's time for this evening unless you are joining us?'

'He was just leaving' Sakura said gesturing towards the door and shooting an arched look towards said copy nin.

'Yes I was, nice to meet you' he replied and then was gone, closing the door with a gentle thud.

Sakura collapsed back into the armchair as Kaito leaned against the wall. He let out a whistle as he turned his smile onto Sakura.

'So that was him? The father of your child?'

'Yeah that's him'

'Whats with the mask? Bet he looks hot under it' Kaito said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

'You have no idea, and why is it ok for you to do that but creepy when I do it?'

'You just don't have the same skill'

'Ice cream is in the freezer, help yourself but give me that bottle of wine' she said laying her head back. He came back with two glasses and the bottle which he set on the coffee table, then he went about setting up the DVD to play.

'So did you tell him?' He asked once he had made himself comfy on the sofa, he was laid down with his long legs dangling off the arm rest. He had turned his head to look at her and she took a gulp of wine to calm her nerves.

'No, it isn't exactly the kind of thing you just spring on a guy the first time they talk after 4 years is it?'

'No I suppose not, maybe you could write a letter?'

'Thats a good idea, maybe post it to Konoha for him to read when he gets back and I'm far away' Sakura replied with a short laugh.

'You might not need to' Kaito said nonchalantly

'What do you mean?' Sakura asked panic once again welling up inside

He pointed to the mantelpiece.

'You forgot to hide that'

She looked up and saw the picture of Ryuu that took pride of place on her mantlepiece. The colour drained from her face and she took another large gulp of wine.

'Shit'

'Might not have figured it out? Or even saw it?'

'He isn't an idiot'

'Could have fooled me from what you've said' he replied taking a swig from his own wine glass

'Although his attention was focused on you so he may not have saw it'

'Do you really think so?'

'I'm not sure, you will find out tomorrow. Now shut up, the film is starting.'

Sakura smiled and tried to relax and enjoy the film but once again she was in turmoil.

...

Kakashi found himself wandering the streets of Suna still thinking over the conversation he had just had with Sakura. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head since he saw her again and stupidly thought that after a few words he could clear the air between them. Her reaction had proven him wrong, gone was the sweet kitty cat he had known and in its place was a hellcat who took no prisoners. What had shocked him the most was that damn attraction he felt for her was still there and going strong. He had thought that after 4 years without seeing her it might have dulled that insane pull he felt towards her, but if anything seeing how much she had grown even more into a woman had strengthened it.

She still felt hurt at his treatment of her 4 years ago and he couldn't blame her, he had been an ass. That night he had spent with her had unlocked something he had hidden deep within him and it had scared him too much. So like a thief in the night he had fled back to Konoha and ignored her, not wanting to examine the feelings she had surfaced too closely. But it never seemed to work and so he had found himself wandering to the nearest bar and tried to forget her with the first eager woman he had found. Instead of forgetting her though it had only brought her even more to the forefront of his mind. He had found himself comparing the woman underneath him to Sakura in every way, imaging her dark locks where pink and the blue eyes gazing huskily up at him where green. To top off the entire awful night Sakura had turned up, the hurt that had shone in her eyes had crushed him and he had been so cruel to her, he had just wanted her to leave him alone and he had done that alright. He had hurt her so bad that when he finally emerged from his drunken stupor he had been told she had relocated to Suna. Where he had thing he would feel a weight lifted from us shoulders he had felt like the biggest dick in the world.

With a sigh he diverted to the first bar that he saw, the name seemed to pull at his memory but he ignored it, hell bent on getting drunk. With barely a glance around, he made his way to a barstool ordering a whiskey as he went.

'Kakashi? Over here!'

Kakashi looked up and saw Naruto waving and signalling for him to join them. He sat with Tsunade, Shizune, Genma, Ino and a few other Konoha shinobi he knew. Only then did the name of the bar register with him, it was the place they had said they were going to relax at. He regretted his choice immediately.

He wondered over to them making sure his indifferent mask was firmly set on his face before taking a stool at the end of the table. He looked at the clock as made the chatter around him fade away into background noise, wondering after how long it would be acceptable to leave. Their incessant chatter continued as he began to scan the room, boredom fully taking over before a certain woman's name popped up and his interest piqued.

'I was so surprised to see Sakura like that, at the Kazekage's right hand side as well!' Shizune said, a pink blush giving away her drunkenness.

'I know and have you seen the respect she gets from everyone, 'Lady Sakura' they call her'. Genma inserted into the conversation, his love of gossip almost rivalled Shizune's and Ino's. But the blonde girl was surprisingly quiet at the mention of her pink haired friend.

'Whats surprising? She is my student and therefore deserves respect' Tsunade chipped in pouring herself another glass of sake.

'Not as surprised as I was to see she had a kid!' Naruto added taking a swig of his beer.

Kakashi promptly began choking on his drink as Naruto's words registered. Sakura? Kid? Everyone turned their gaze to Kakashi as he got his breathing under control.

'Sakura has a kid?' He asked hoping to extract more information from Naruto and to divert the attention away from him.

'Yeah a cute one, about 3 I think she said'

'Do you think it's Gaara's or someone she met her at sand? I didn't see a ring or anything though' Shizune added her face a picture of thoughtfulness.

'He is 3 and a half actually' Ino butted in and subsequently slapped a hand over her mouth.

'3 and a half? That makes it impossible to be someone from sand' Genma mused.

Naruto took another swig of his drink as he looked at Genma.

'Why would it?' He asked, confusion clear on his face,

'Well pregnancy takes 9 months normally so that means she must have been about 4 months pregnant when she left Konoha and before that she never interacted or saw Gaara' Shizune filled in, her hand rubbing her face in concentration.

'Shit so it's someone from Konoha?!' Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi looked round the room and saw Ino look quickly away from him and stare intensely at her drink. As he listened into their guesses and theories he tried to think of who it could be himself. Sakura was a good woman, he couldn't picture her sleeping with anyone of the people who the little group were suggesting especially so close after they had.

Suddenly his blood went cold as he thought back to when that date would have been. His head snapped up and he focused his stare at Tsunade who was currently staring back at him. A past conversation they had floated through his mind:

'_But it did! Are you not going to take any responsibility?'_

_'Responsibility? For what? She made her own choices that night'_

_'What if there were consequences?' Tsunade asked _

This was what she had meant by consequences, Sakura had been pregnant with his child. Why hadn't they told him? Why hadn't Sakura? He closed his eyes remembering her saying she had something she needed to discuss with him but he kept avoiding her or disappearing. He remembered now the scared look in her eye, the way she looked uncertain whenever she asked. And then what she had replied after he said all those awful things to her came to the forefront of his mind:

_'we don't need you'_

That would explain a lot, Ino's hateful glares and snide comments every time they met either in work or outside as well. It also explained why Tsunade's treatment of him got a hell of a lot more meaner, he had just thought it was because he has slept with her student but now he could almost see the condemnation in her eyes every time he picked up a new mission or was debriefing an old one. He downed the rest of his whiskey, the chatter around him almost inaudible compared to the ringing in his ears. His memory then skipped to only a few hours before, scanning Sakura's living room, but this time he picked out something he had missed before, his focus being entirely upon the enraged woman before him. The picture of a silver haired boy. He looked up and once again saw Tsunade's piercing gaze on him, and with a barely perceptible nod of her head he found himself close to blacking out. He got up robotically and after he said goodbye to the group who were too busy in their sleuthing to hear him, he left the bar. The muggy air hit him right away and he felt the bile rise in his throat, after pushing it back down and after taking a deep breath the copy nin did what he did best and ran.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm really sorry about the delay in uploading this, I have recently finished university and so have a lot on at the moment like looking for a full time job, juggling my current job and saying goodbye to some really amazing friends. I will try my hardest to upload as fast as I can and thank you to zatie11 for the concerned pm, it definitely makes me happy that people really want to read my story so I hope I don't let you down!

Athena xx

...

'You sure about this Sakura?' Naruto asked cracking his knuckles.

'If you want to back out now is your chance Naruto' Sakura replied smirking at his answering grin.

'It's been over 4 years since our last spar, I am definitely not backing out!'

'Well then let's begin!' Sakura yelled as she slammed a chakra infused fist into the ground, creating a crater but more importantly it blew sand and dust into the air blocking her from sight. Living in the desert for so long and training in one had made her rely more on her other senses instead of just sight. She stood still, listening to everything. She heard the scuffle of feet and high pitched squeals as Ayame and Ryuu played some way off. She heard Hinata's delicate cough from the sidelines as she watched the fight and the children. Then she heard what she had been listening for, her target. With a quick succession of hand seals she disappeared and reappeared right behind Naruto. She grinned at his wide eyed expression as he spun round to meet her but she was faster this time. A kunai appeared in her gloved hand as she grabbed his collar, hoping to have him concede defeat. Just as they hit the ground she felt the clone disappear in a cloud of smoke. Cursing she got back on her feet, feeling a sense of pride at her friend. A few years ago and he would of been shouting at her to face him, subtly had not been a skill that Naruto had possessed. She was glad to see that he finally had, it could be a ninjas greatest tool in battle.

She once again surveyed her surroundings, relying on her eyes again now that the dust was settling. She berated herself for not figuring out his trick but didn't dwell on it for too long as she tried to locate him again. After the dust had fully settled she realised she was alone on the training field. She did a quick check at the sky but after not finding any traces of Naruto she sent chakra down to her foot, using it to scan the ground and sure enough there he was.

_Bingo_

Pushing more chakra to her foot she lifted it up and brought it back down, a small tingle of triumph ran down her spine as she saw a blonde blur jump a few feet away from her, his stance ready for attack. He didn't have to wait for long as she jumped to meet him, the sound of kunai clashing ringing out. He quickly recovered though and came at her with his own flurry of taijutsu moves. She blocked each one effectively without using the use of chakra, not wanting to hurt her friend too much. She found herself being forced into the defensive as he came at her again and again but she knew she couldn't hold up much longer with his strength without using chakra to in handle her own.

I need to finish this quick, his stamina and power level are a lot greater than mine. The only way to beat him is to outsmart him.

She brought her leg up and managed to hit him unaware with a roundhouse kick which sent him flying and knowing she only had a few moments of respite quickly took stock of her options. A devilish smile crept onto her face as she realised what she had to do. She purposely fell into a defensive stance as he came at her once more as she worked out how she could pull of her idea. After only a few moments she had successfully outlined a plan and with a quick prayer she went about executing it.

She waiting for a break in the fight and when it did she backed off and smashed her fist into the ground once more, making Naruto jump back and creating the coverage she needed once more. Not wasting a second she flew into the seals to create her own clones and sent it to kept Naruto busy while she laid her little trap.

She could hear the fight coming from Naruto and her clone and hoped he wouldn't realise it was her clone just yet. She fed her clon a bit more chakra to strengthen its durability as she took the wire from her pack and got to work weaving it and hiding it underground. Once she knew it was all ready she dismissed her clone and re-entered the fight as the dust settled once more.

'Tired yet Sakura?' Naruto taunted as he came at he again and again with punches and kicks.

Exhausted she thought, although she had kept in top physical form she never could match Naruto in his strength, speed or stamina and she was starting to tire.

She made a show of letting one of the kicks hit their mark and allowed herself to be thrown across the training field. She kept still and tried to school her face into a blank mask as she heard him approach her. Once he was over her trap she leapt up, grin in place, as she pulled the ends of her trap together. She watched with satisfaction as Naruto's eyes widened as the wire underneath him trapped him in a net.

'Gotcha' Sakura winked at Naruto as he burst out laughing.

'Nice going Sakura, although without all this you wouldn't of stood a chance' he quipped, folding his arms.

'You keep telling yourself that'

After a few moments Sakura had freed Naruto from her little trap and with his arm thrown around her shoulders they walked to the little gathering of spectators.

'It would be nice if one training session you did not destroy my training fields Sakura' Gaara scolded as he took in the damage. She smiled sheepishly up at him as she tried to think of a good comeback. Suddenly inspiration struck.

'Just tell them it's a new training regime from Konoha, the terrain is not always flat and so this way they can train so it doesn't throw them off kilter?'

Gaara couldn't help but give a small laugh at the hopeful smile she gave him after finishing her reasoning.

'So Sakura what was with the sudden urge to spar with me?' Naruto asked after he had finished quietly conversing with his wife.

'Oh no reason, I just thought it would be fun for old times sake you know?' She asked giving a nervous laugh.

Lies her thoughts whispered. The truth was that she had needed to vent her anger, and Naruto was the first person she had seen who would be able to do that. She had thought he would just spar with her and ask no questions but she was once again proven wrong. Her eyes shifted to Hinata who quickly looked away, suddenly very interested in the ground.

_That explains it._

She looked towards where Ryuu and Ayame were playing, just away from the training grounds. They had become friends fast in the usual way children do and as such had been inseparable. It was cute and made Sakura smile even though her heart was breaking, but this time it was breaking for her son.

3 hour previously~

Sakura was surprised by the knock on her office door, she had left her assistant with specific instructions not to disturb her under any circumstances. She used to say unless it was a life or death situation but that quickly got old as to little dramatic Emi everything was life or death. She put down her pen and quickly made sure all confidential files were hidden from prying eyes before calling for whoever it was to enter.

Tsunade walked in, her face looking grave as she took the seat opposite Sakura. She looked around at the bookcases filled to exploding point with scrolls and medical books, the side table that held certain pictures, such as one with Sakura and Ryuu, another with Tsunade and Sakura and the final of rookie 9. When she had finished her leisurely perusal her gaze landed on Sakura and she already felt her throat tightening up in anticipation. It was obvious Tsunade was playing for time but true to form her old mentor could not keep quiet for long.

'He knows'

Two words and Sakura felt like she was going to be sick.

'How? When? Where is he?' She asked shakily taking a drink of water and wishing it was something a lot stronger.

'At the bar last night, Naruto told them about Ryuu and he put two and two together.'

Sakura ran a hand through her hair, dislodging a lot from its tight bun in the process. Her thoughts were jumbled mess and she couldn't keep them from tumbling out her mouth in an unconscious stream.

'I haven't seen him this morning though, unless he went right to see Ryuu!? No Gaara would have contacted me immediately if that was the case. But then where is he? Is he biding his time to yell at me for not telling him?' Sakura rambling was cut short as Tsunade held up a note.

_No._

She grasped the note and flinched at the familiar script and the words written.

Gone back to Konoha to keep them informed of the proceedings, thought I would give Haru a break. - Kakashi.

'He left? He found out about Ryuu and left?' Sakura asked, her voice rising a few decibels.

'Yeah I had been sending someone back and forth to keep the elders up to date but I'm guessing Kakashi felt like this time it should be him'

'A note, how fucking ironic'

Tsunade's brow rose at the swear word her student used, her usually mild mannered student.

'So he found out about Ryuu and ran off? Not going to lie but out of all my imaginings about how this would work out I hadn't even thought of that. I should of though, typical Kakashi really. When the going gets tough, Kakashi gets going!'

'He probably needs sometime to get his head around this, he did just find out he was a father.'

'A father? No he was just a donor' Sakura said bitterly.

'Sakura!' Tsuande exclaimed

'Ryuu is my son, mine. He said very clearly what would happen to any child of his'

'You didn't give him the chance!'

'I didn't need to!' She exclaimed wishing Tsunade would stop defending him.

'What do you mean?'

'I heard! Your conversation that day I decided to leave! He said if there was a child he would get rid of it!'

Sakura could feel the tears run down her cheek but at this point she didn't care. She stood up, not been able to sit with the overflow of emotions she suddenly felt, and made her way to the tiny window her office had behind her desk.

'You never gave him the chance, never told him and then discussed your thoughts on the matter, he would never had forced you to do anything you didn't want to'

'I know but I was 19, scared, alone and then I heard him say that Tsunade! I panicked'

She felt Tsunade's arms come around her and without hesitation she held onto her mother figure as she cried. After awhile she moved away to dry her eyes hating the amount of crying she was doing recently.

'I know I should have told him then but I did what I thought was best and I can't change that now'

'Give him a few days to pull himself together and then I think you both need a long chat'

'A long chat? I need to beat the crap out of him'

'Oh I already did that' Tsunade said with a smirk, sitting back down and folding her arms.

'You did?' Sakura asked

'If you had stayed to listen a bit longer you would of heard the crashes as I threw everything within arms reach at that pervert, touching my student! The nerve!'

Sakura gave a small laugh imagining Kakashi trying to dodge Tsunade's deadly aim.

'I even threw my sake at him' she grumbled pouting slightly at the memory.

'All right when he gets back we will talk, although he says one thing that annoys me I will be kicking his ass all the way back to Konoha' Sakura conceded hoping it would go as smoothly as Tsunade obviously thought it would.

'Oh believe me, he puts one foot wrong and I will kick him back for round two. Nobody messes with my godson and gets away with it.'

Sakura felt relieved knowing she at least had Tsunade to turn to, although she didn't always say things she wanted to hear it was stuff she needed to hear and for that she was grateful. A knock on the door though stopped her thanks as her assistant entered.

'I apologise for the intrusion my lady but you are needed at the Kazekage tower to finalise the details of the next round of the Chunin exams' Emi relayed after giving a short bow to both Sakura and her guest.

'Ok thanks Emi, I will go right away' Sakura replied with a smile as Emi shut the door to her office again.

'Trust me Sakura it will all work out' Tsunade added just as they got up to leave.

'I hope so'


	12. Chapter 12

New chapter is up! Again apologies for how long it took but I wanted to get this chapter right and it took a lot of rewriting to get it to a standard that I was happy with. To make it up to you I made it extra long, just over 3,000 words! (which compared to my last chapter is huge xD). Anyway please review and let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy it.

Athena xx

...

'Welcome to the second round of the Chunin exams and welcome to the Demonic Sea!'

Temari's proclamation was met with hushed mummers from the Genin, although some were not so hushed.

'Sea? Is she kidding me?'

'Definitely looks demonic to me'

'Does this mean we have to like, go out in that?'

Sakura watched the confusion wash over the participants as they tried to understand what was about to happen. They were currently a few miles south of Suna huddled in a large tent to protect them from the harsh elements outside. The desert winds were strong in this part of the desert and due to this sand storms were frequent. She couldn't help but feel some pity for the Genin and what they were about to endure.

_And we though we had it bad with the forest _Sakura thought as she remembered her own Chunin exam and the end results. _Actually on seconds thoughts we definitely had it worse._

'During the walk here you might have noticed the massive hole next to this tent, that is where your next task is'

Sakura watched Temari's grin at the gasps and nervous glances the Genin were sending to each other.

_She is loving this_.

'The first exercise tested your camaraderie and this one will put it to the test, that and more. You will be dropped into the pit along with your team mates and your mission is to survive. You will only carry a small rucksack in with you containing some choice weapons and a small array of food that will last a day, two if you're stingy. You will need to call on all you training, not just fighting but foraging, navigation and most importantly stealth. There are many things within that pit that will not hesitate to kill you and sometimes it may be best not to engage them. But there is more, hidden within the pit there are these'

Temari held up a disk for the room to see, about the size of a dinner plate, it was green with the number 1 written across it in gold. She gave the Genin a few moments to stare at the disk before she continued.

'There are 10 varieties, each with a number on. Your team must collect these disks so that at the end you have 10 disks from 1 to 10. If a team fails to get 10 they cannot move onto the final stage, similarly if the disks are not in ascending order you will have failed also. You have a week in the pit to do this, if you do not die first that is'

_Always one for the dramatics. _

Sakura thought shaking her head at Temari who was currently smiling widely at the Genin. She moved forward to stand next to Temari and held up a flare for the Genin to see clearly.

'For any who feels they cannot go on during their time in the pit, shoot of one of these flares that will be provided for you and someone will come to help and remove you from the pit. But use them with caution, as once used there is no going back and you will not get a chance to go back in.'

Sakura stood back and let Temari finish explaining everything, but her mind was not on the exams. Instead it was on a certain silver haired joinin and her silver haired son. It had been a few days since Kakashi had found out about Ryuu and high tailed it out of Suna and still no word. She had cried, she had yelled, she had screamed and beaten up a few poor Suna ninjas in the name of training but she still did not feel any better. Sakura was an emotional wreck, there was no other way to put it. Every knock at the door makes her wonder if it is him, every letter or note she opened with dread, expecting to see that lazy script of his. But with every door and letter opened to find it isn't him though seemed to have melted her dread and fanned the flames of anger.

_Does he not want to talk about it? Not meet his son? Does he feel his life would be better of without Ryuu to complicate matters?_

Each day without contact made her anger rise, not even Gaara could calm her. He had sat at his office still and emotionless as stone as she had ranted and raved about the copy nin and all he had said at the end of it was:

'_He will be back when he is back' _

_No shit! _She had thought and had felt no remorse as she sent him flying out of his office window.

Temari and Ino's responses had been no better. Hoping to get some female advice she had tracked them down for a girly night of wine and chick flicks. After settling down with a large glass of wine each and another bottle in the chiller she had told them everything.

'So he just ran away?' Ino had spluttered not believing what her pink haired friend had told her. She hadn't been Kakashi's biggest fan over the years but she had always thought of him as a honourable ninja.

'He should have been here on his hands a knees begging for forgiveness' Temari and chimed in shaking her head and taking a sip of her wine. She had met the man only a few times and so the majority of her opinion had comes from the tidbits about him she could draw out from Sakura. Her opinion of him was not favourable, and that was putting it kindly.

'He did have the biggest shock of his life' Sakura added feeling the need to defend him.

'So did you when you found out you were pregnant!' Temari fumed.

'Yeah I did and I ran away as well remember?'

The trio fell silent at Sakura's words, but only for a moment.

'Are you saying you're okay with this? That if he does show up your going to welcome him with open arms?' Ino asked, folding her arms with indignation. Sakura sighed realising her friends did not understand what she was trying to say.

'Jesus of course I'm not, it's just I talked with Tsunade and maybe I was unfair to him back then'

'He will understand' Ino replied, softening her voice and stance as she saw the tears well up in Sakura's eyes.

'Will he? I ran for me, not for my child but me! I was hurt and angry but I knew Kakashi, I should have trusted him' Sakura finally let the words tumble out, the words she had been burying deep within her, not wanting to say them out loud. She had been a coward and now she could not begrudge him the same right.

'There is no point lamenting on the past, you can only make the future better' Temari said smiling as she topped her glass up from the decanter on the coffee table.

'Exactly listen to the wise woman over there, although I'm not sure how much of that wisdom is the wine talking' Ino added grinning at Temari.

The two had become fast friends over years through Sakura and with Temari being Shikamaru's fiancée and Ino being his teammate. Sakura smiled at her friends as she reached over and brought them both into a hug.

'Now tell me what is going on with you and Gaara?' Ino asked as Sakura and Temari shared a look.

Sakura brought her thoughts back to the present, as she realised Temari had finished with her explanations and the teams were busy discussing tactics and strategies with their comrades and teachers.

'Demonic Sea?' Naruto asked from behind her, making her jump a little at his sudden appearance.

'Naruto! You scared the crap out of me! And what about it?

'Well why is it called a sea?' He gestured towards the entrance to the tent with a confused look on his face. 'There isn't a sea anywhere near here, at least that I know of'

'I think they were being poetic by naming it that, it's easy to get lost in the vast expansive sea and the desert is just the same. The demonic part is just because, well, it's hell down there,'

Sakura had asked this question the other night to Gaara who had shrugged and replied with,

'Someone had a sick sense of humour? Wouldn't be a first for the leaders of this village'

She liked to think her answer was closer to the truth, or at the very least sounded better.

'Im sorry by the way, for letting the cat out of the bag' Naruto said sheepishly, running his hands through his blonde hair. It had grown longer over the years, making him look more and more like the 4th Hokage.

Sakura looked up at him and found his gaze upon her, it was no longer the gaze of the boy she grew up with.

'He would of found out eventually, don't worry about it'

Smiling at him, she saw a look of relief pass over his features as his trademark grin appeared.

'Hinata realised who the dad was right away, I'm surprised I didn't figure it out'

'I'm not' she replied playfully nudging him with her elbow.

'So do we have any ramen in this godforsaken place?'

She allowed him to pull her towards the food area where all their friends had gathered and took a seat in the middle. She laughed along and talked with them and felt all her worries lift, just for this moment she allowed herself to truly enjoy the moment.

A week later and Sakura was ready to go home. They had made the Demonic Sea tough, too tough in her opinion. She had been working continuously healing up injured Genin who had forfeited and at the end of the week she had healed up the rest. She had felt herself slipping into unconsciousness many times due to chakra exhaustion but as one of the only senior medical staff present she had pushed past that, refusing to leave anyone hurt. In the end it her efforts had paid off, they had lost no one and were ready to proceed to the last round that would take place in a months time.

After returning to Suna and finding her home empty she had a quick shower before setting out to track down her son and babysitter. Finding that his own apartment was empty as well she took the path that led to the Kazekage building wondering why he was there so late. After not seeing her son for a little over a week she found herself walking swiftly until she gave in and hopped onto the roofs, wanting to see him as soon as possible. She walked into Gaara's office drained and extremely tired but the sight before her made her smile regardless.

He was sitting in his office chair, head back and breathing deeply while her son was nestled on his lap, his little head resting on Gaara's chest while Gaara's arms encircled him to keep him from falling. His eyes fluttered as he woke up and saw Sakura slowly closing the door.

'How was it?' He asked quietly when Sakura had taken the seat opposite his across the desk.

'Exhausting, but we didn't lose anyone which was a relief'

'Always good for relations between villages'

'I hope that's not your only concern'

'You look tired' he said changing the subject.

She knew she looked a mess. Her shoulder length hair was still wet from her shower and stuck up in places from the run here. She knew there was bags under her eyes and her complexion was pale and waxy from fatigue.

'Not what a girl wants to hear, and you are only getting away with it because of your shield' she replied with a snort.

Gaara grinned and held Ryuu closer to him. He knew she was dying to hold him but for now he was his protection, her mood lately had been sour, and that was putting it mildly. Anything that saved him from her projecting that anger onto him was like gold dust.

'As much as I enjoyed my trip out the window last time, I will take protection from your anger wherever I can take it'

She smiled and tried to flatten her hair down with her hands. They both knew she was stalling for time, half dreading and half hoping the answer would be the one she wanted.

'Has there been any news?' She asked knowing he would understand what she meant right away.

'No, he is still in Konoha' he replied, watching her carefully for her reaction.

'Ok, let me know when he is back'

His eyes widened at her blasé reply, previous conversations like this normally ended with an extremely pissed off Sakura and an equally annoyed Hiro as he surveyed the latest damage.

'Thats it? No raging or crying or violence this time?'

'Nope, I'm going to be a grown up about this. You where right, he will be back when he is ready'

'Can I get this in writing? For future reference or when I need a pick me up?'

'It would be a shame to destroy your new window wouldn't it?' She countered with a raised eye brow

'I'm kidding, and please don't break the window again, you're costing me a fortune'

'Don't piss me off then' she finished as she got up to the tea tray to prepare a drink for them.

There was something else she had been wanting to ask him about but every time she brought it up he dismissed it. This time she was determined for some answers and had spent the week away figuring out how to get him to answer. Coming up with no smooth way to ask she had decided to take a note put of her mentors book and be direct.

'Just say what you want to say Sakura, subtlety is not your forte'

'What was your conversation with Hiro about before I left?'

'I told you, it's nothing for you to worry about'

'Thats not what Hiro said'

She was hoping that being sly would make him slip up and tell her what was going on, if something was happening that she could help with she wanted to know what it was. After everything Gaara and Suna had done for her over the years she would help them in anyway she could. But Gaara being Gaara wasn't falling for it

'And what did he say?' He asked, cool as a cucumber.

'That it was something I could help with'

Realising her sly tactic wasn't working she reverted to the original plan, so she decided to use her 'mum tone' that she often used on Ryuu.

'Don't bullshit me Gaara'

'You don't want to know'

'I do if it is something I can help with'

'And that is why I'm not telling you, it would be unfair to put you in that position'

Now that got her attention. Sakura hadn't thought that might be the reason he wasn't telling her, to protect her. But protect her or not her curiosity was piqued even more now.

'Just tell me, please?' She asked softly, bringing the freshly made tea to his desk and handing him a cup. She was just taking a sip when he replied.

'The council wish for me to marry, and they and Hiro believe you are the best candidate'

Tea went everywhere as Sakura spat her mouthful out in shock. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to think of something to say but no words came to mind for awhile.

'Me?' She spluttered, trying to regain her composure.

'Yes you, it would cement an alliance with the village and they have heard the rumours'

'I suppose you're right but marriage?'

'I'm the Kazekage, need to start popping out some heirs sooner or later' He replied, his tone coloured with bitterness.

'What are you going to do? You have to tell them'

'Thats the last thing I can do, I will deal with this Sakura'

They sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. The only sound was Ryuu's gentle breathing as he slept through the drama going on around him.

'We could marry' Sakura heard herself saying.

'I'm not marrying you just for the sake of it' Gaara replied, his tone was hard and booked no arguments. It would have had lesser shinobi running for the hills but the more the idea took shape in her mind the better it seemed and Sakura was no longer a coward.

'It would be the perfect solution Gaara'

'No' he repeated more firmly.

'Yes' she argued, not breaking eye contact.

'I won't take away your choice like that Sakura'

'Choice?' She arched her eyebrow at the stubborn man in front of her.

'There is nobody else, all I have is you and Ryuu. I love you Gaara and I will help you in anyway I can'

'I love you too but it's not the...'

He stopped as she held up a finger silencing him.

'It is the perfect solution, Ryuu gets you as a father, you get the council off your back and we carry on as it was before' she emphasised the last word so he comprehended the real meaning behind her words.

'You mean?'

'Of course'

'And that is why you cannot do this, you are doing it for everyone else not for you'

Sakura groaned at his pig headed-ness.

'Mull it over, but I'm up for it. We are practically married anyway, might as well make it official'

She grinned as she stood and scooped Ryuu up into her arms, he didn't even stir at the disturbance.

_Might have to work on his senses when he gets older and wants to become a ninja._

'May I come to you tonight?' He asked before she left.

'Thought it was too risky?'

'We need to talk about this'

Sakura smiled and gave a curtesy, or as well as she could carrying a four year old.

'You may come to me tonight my gallant knight, my window shall be open for thee to scale the castle walls, there your fair maiden shall await'

He rolled his eyes as she laughed, she constantly wound him up about his formal language. Over the years and under her constant torment her had relaxed his language to a more informal tone but every so often he would revert back and she couldn't help but say something.

'A maiden she says with a child on her hip, I don't think that's the word I would use to describe you' he replied sarcastically, ducking to avoid the incoming shuriken that went whizzing over his head and through the newly installed window.


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! Review and let me know what you think :D

Athena xx

...

Sakura woke up and stretched lazily, making little noises as she did so. It had been a few days since she had returned from the Demonic Sea and she still relished her cosy king sized bed with the Egyptian cotton sheets she had splurged on. Sleeping on a camp bed during her time there had resulted in many cricked necks and back aches but she had made do, she had slept on worse before in her time of being a ninja, a camp bed was practically feathers compared to the cold, hard ground.

She stiffened as she felt the bed shift and an arm lazily wrapped itself around her middle, it took a while for her memory to catch up with her.

'Morning' the male voice said, tickling her ear from his proximity.

'Morning' she replied awkwardly feeling a blush stain her cheeks.

He yawned and pulled her close so her back melded into his chest. She took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart but she couldn't help it, her mind cast itself back to how this had happened.

18 hours previously~

'Mama! Watch me!' Ryuu called from beside the little pond.

Sakura looked up from her book and saw the concentration on his little face as he pushed chakra into his feet. A moment later he was running over the pond's surface chasing after the ducks who scattered the moment he came close. Gaara had given her the week off after the second round of the Chunin exams to rest, recuperate and spend time with her son.

The first day she had come back they had spent the entire day curled up on her bed, pjs on and snack food galore watching movies and playing games. Her continuous chakra exhaustion had finally caught up with her and she could barely move that day. Luckily, Ryuu had not put up much resistance about spending the day inside and she had revelled in the lazy day spend with him. Today though her boy wanted to be outside, he was not one to stay inside especially on such a nice day. For once the heat wasn't unbearable and the sand storms that usually ripped through the village had subsided and so, out of excuses for staying inside and not moving, she had packed up a little picnic for them and left for a day at the park.

She stood up off the patchwork blanket and after smoothing down her red sundress, she moved towards the pond. Leaning against a tree she watched Ryuu with a smile on her face at the agitated little noises he was making. After a few moments she moved to the edge of the pond where her son was standing, hand outstretched as he unsuccessfully tried to lure the ducks to him by running after them with his little arms outstretched.

'If you chase them they will keep fleeing from you sweetheart, stand still and they will eventually come, especially if you have some bread!' She called, finally taking pity on him.

She went back to their picnic hamper and fished out her sons uneaten sandwich crusts to throw to him. She watched again as he crouched down and held his arm out, palm upwards with the bread sitting on top. Sakura slowly made her way back to the picnic blanket and stretched out once again with her book, glancing over to Ryuu every so often to keep track of his progress. It was very amusing to watch her son holding the bread out, trying to keep as still as he could. After a little over 2 minutes of staying still and not making a sound Sakura laughed as he threw the bread into the pond in annoyance and stomped off to find something more interesting to do.

'I see he has your patience'

_That voice._

She turned to see Kakashi watching their son kick a ball around the empty park, his body language nor face gave any indication to what he was feeling but then again she hadn't expected it to.

_Calm, rational and grown up._

She chanted mentally to herself as she smiled up at him. She saw his eyes widen in surprise for just a moment before his mask of indifference slid back into place.

'Yeah he unfortunately inherited my anger issues as well.' She said, gesturing for him to take a seat beside her on the blanket.

_See it's not too hard to be civil. _

He sat down, stretching his long legs out in front of him, his gaze never leaving Ryuu. The silence stretched out for a few minutes before Sakura couldn't take it any longer. She had never been one who could stand prolonged silence in awkward situations.

'I'm sorry'

'For what?'

_Is he being serious? Does he want me to go into detail? _

She took a steadying breath.

_Calm and rationale remember._

'For not giving you the chance to be a father?'

Silence descended once agin and Sakura found herself fiddling with the brim of her sun hat, she kept her eyes low, not wanting to see what his expression was. When he did speak she was surprised to find not a hint of bitterness in his tone.

'You did the right thing, I wasn't fit to be a dad back then, hell I'm not even sure I'm ready now.'

Sakura couldn't help the snort that escaped her or her bitter response.

'No shit'

He gave her a sideways glance and raised his one uncovered eye brow at her.

'Hey I'm not going to sugarcoat it' she replied with an arched eyebrow of her own. She might have decided to try and be nice for Ryuu's sake but the hurt she felt towards him still bubbled under the surface and she wasn't going to make it too easy for him.

'I saw his birth certificate when I went back to Konoha'

She knew right away what he was getting at. Even though she had hated Kakashi at that time he was still Ryuu's father and so she had put him down on the father's name section. Not only that but he was also present in his name.

'Ryuu Obito Hatake, you gave him my last name and the name of my best friend? Why?'

She shrugged but knew it wouldn't satisfy him, she had to answer.

'I'm not completely heartless, he is your son so on his birth certificate he has your name, although that is the only place he has it. The reason as to why Obito was because I knew it would have been what you wanted if we had decided together like a normal family.'

She mumbled the last part feeling embarrassment at her admission. She had had many fantasies while she had been pregnant of Kakashi running to Suna and confessing his undying love to her, even after he was born she had held onto that hope, and so she had included Kakahsi in the process the only way she could, through her son's name. She had regretted it many times throughout the years as that hopefulness had been replaced with bitterness but seeing the crinkling of his eyes that meant he was smiling behind his mask made a small part of her glad she had.

'What does he know about his father?'

This was the question that Sakura had dreaded the most.

'Honestly not much, he is a smart child and seemed to sense that when he asked about you I would get upset so he just stopped asking. All he knows is that you're a ninja from another village and that's why he doesn't see you'

She saw him nod and breathed a sigh of relief at his silence. She had wondered how he would take the news that his son didn't know exactly who he was and at this moment silence was better than him hurling hurtful words at her. They both stayed quiet for a while as they watched Ryuu practice some basic medical ninjutsu on a newly acquired scratch.

'He does seem very smart, is that medical ninjutsu?'

Sakura could not help the wide smile nor the pride that swelled up in her chest at the thought of her little boys accomplishments.

'It is indeed, he is a genius. I have taught him a few basic things but I want him to enjoy his childhood not train through it. Gaara says I should think about let him enter the academy a little earlier and I know Ryuu would jump at the chance but I just want to keep him my baby for a while longer'

She had said more than she had wanted on that subject and fell silent in embarrassment at sharing her fears with him. She also didn't know how he would react to the mention of Gaara, before he seemed to barely tolerate him.

'I agree with you, the life of a ninja is not easy and it destroys innocence. It would be nice for him to keep that childlike innocence for as long as possible.'

She couldn't tell whether he really did agree with her or if he was merely trying to stay in her good graces but either way she was happy to know he agreed with her on this. It had been the main argument between her and Gaara for the past few months.

'I would like to teach him a few things myself if I could?' he asked almost shyly.

'Let's just take it a day at a time' she replied not wanting to give her word on anything at the moment while everything was still up in the air.

'Understandable but I want to be a part of his life Sakura, I want to be a father to him.'

'I know you do and you will, we just have to take it slow, for Ryuu's sake'

She felt like the worst mother for using her son as the excuse to take it slow when really it was only for her. It was all happening too soon and panic was starting to overwhelm her. How would Ryuu react to the news? Would he hate her for not telling him sooner? Would he love Kakashi more than her and want to leave with him? There was no use in worrying about those things now but she couldn't help it. The questions had formed and taken root in her mind and she could not shake them.

'Are we ok?' He asked suddenly.

Sakura looked up towards him again to find him staring intently at her. She blinked a few times as she grasped his meaning and mentally sighed, she had worried he would get the wrong end of the stick.

_What haven't you worried about lately?_

'Don't get me wrong I haven't forgiven you for what you did to me but I will be civil for my son's sake'

'Sakura..' He groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, something she had watched Ryuu do many times when he was agitated or emotional.

_It's now or never _she thought as she worked up the courage to finally get it off her chest.

'You hurt me'

'I know and I how many times do I have to apologize for that?'

'It's not something a simple apology can solve!'

'Then what do you want me to do? I don't know anymore'

'You still haven't realised have you?'

'Realised what?'

She stood up, no longer been able to sit still with what she was about to admit to him.

'That night wasn't just a one night stand for me, I fell for you and hard. Imagine what it felt like for me to wake up and find you gone. Not just gone but ignoring me, you made me feel cheap and worthless. Then to make it worse you thought it was just me using you, that I would actually be able to do something like that. I wouldn't give myself fully to someone unless I..'

She trailed off realising she didn't want to give everything up, one humiliation was enough for her today. She had finished packing up the picnic items by the time he had gathered her thoughts.

'I didn't know that you had fallen for me'

'Yeah I guessed that'

She pulled the picnic blanket, indicating she wanted him to move. Once he did, she screwed it up and placed it under her arm with the picnic basket grasped firmly in her hands. He still hadn't said anything and she had had enough of his annoying silences.

'This isn't about me though, this is about Ryuu' she added feeling uncomfortable with the silence after her revelation. His eye found hers and she saw the troubled thoughts her admission had awakened within him. He cleared his throat and seemed to be relieved the topic was back on Ryuu.

'What are you planning on saying to Ryuu about me?'

Sakura paused as her mind blanked, she didn't have a clue what she was going to say but she knew she would have to tell him soon. It had to come from her rather than someone else and the fact everyone had kept it to themselves for this long was a miracle but it was only a matter of time before someone slipped up.

'The truth, I will tell him tomorrow, it's too late to do it tonight' She replied hoping her vagueness was covered by the certainty her voice contained.

'Do you want me to be there?'

Logically, it would probably be best to have him there for Ryuu to see and ask questions to but Sakura felt that this was between herself and Ryuu. Having Kakashi there during the confession might confuse him or make him upset, he was uneasy around strangers.

'No this is something I have to do myself with my son'

'Our son'

She had to bite down on her tongue to keep herself from saying the sarcastic comment that was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't leave on that statement.

'I'm telling you now Hatake, one foot out of line with _my _son and you will have me to deal with.'

…

After getting Ryuu into bed Sakura ran a hot bubble bath, hoping to soak her worries away. She poured herself a glass of white wine to help with her relaxation and after securing her hair into a bun on the top of her head she slipped into the hot water.

The effect was immediate as she felt her muscles relax from the heat and the smell of lavender engulfed her from the bath salts. She reclined after a few moments and put her head back against the inflatable cushion taking deep breathes. It had been hard to pretend everything was fine as she had fed and bathed Ryuu earlier, it was like he could sense her dread and apprehension and it had broken her heart when she had put him to bed and he had whispered:

'Everything will be ok mummy.'

She felt the worry creep back in as she tried to think of a way to tell her son about his father. She constantly forgot how young he actually was and watching him fall asleep with a chubby arm around his favourite stuffed animal, wearing his teddy bear all-in-one pyjamas made her wonder what she could say. He wasn't old enough to understand why she had brought him here, away from his father; all he would see was the black and white of it.

On the other hand though, her son was a genius and sometimes seemed a lot older than his four years old. She saw it in the way he sometimes spoke with grammar a lot more advanced than others his age did and in the dedication he showed in his ninja training, persevering where other children would get bored or lose interest.

How would she find the right balance in explaining everything to him?

She would just have to risk it, tell him everything but in the most basic way she could and hope he would understand, or understand as much as he could. He would be thrilled to learn that he had a dad, someone who could train him and play with him like he saw his friends dads do. Gaara had been the closest thing he had come to having a dad but she saw the envious glances Ryuu sent his friends as their father's threw them in the air or played football with them at the park.

With a smile she slipped out the bath and wrapped he dressing gown round her as she took her glass downstairs. She just had to focus on the positives that would come from this revelation instead of worrying about the negatives and that would get her through tomorrow.

She had just turned to go to bed when she heard a loud and fast knock on the front door. Stopping in her tracks she looked at the clock, confirming that it was midnight. Her friends knew she was normally in bed by now and so she hesitantly moved towards the door as the knocking sounded again, seemingly even more urgent than before.

Opening the door she was surprised to see Gaara standing there in casual clothing. It was rare for him to be out of his kage clothing and she was taken aback by how much they changed his look. He was wearing a white casual shirt with normal jeans and it made him a lot more approachable than usual.

She was just about to ask what he was doing here when he gave her a very seductive smile. He moved into the kitchen, pushing her back in the process as his eyes never left her own.

'Hope it isn't too late but I just had to come and see you tonight'

Her response was cut off as his lips descended on hers and her mind was wiped blanked as she felt his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. Sakura heard the front door shut behind them and then suddenly she was in his arms. She could feel his urgency as he pushed her towards the stairs and almost as if she was being too slow he picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom, being as silent as possible.

_Something's happened._

That was the last coherent thought she had as her bedroom door shut.


End file.
